


Limits of Language

by FrenchLychee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: Après la libération des androïdes, Connor se met au tricot.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Connor passe 27 jours, 8 heures, 13 minutes et 45 secondes, caché dans la cabane à outils du lieutenant Anderson, à attendre que la Loi de Reconnaissance Intelligente des Androïdes soit votée par le Sénat américain. Sa décision est consistante avec la situation : suite à la déclaration de la Présidente, un flou légal flotte sur les droits des androïdes, qui ne sont – en théorie – plus des objets mais ne possèdent pas encore le statut d’espèce intelligente. Durant les 48 heures qui ont suivi la révolte pacifique de Markus, Connor a vu des humains serrer des androïdes déviants dans leurs bras comme des frères ; il en a aussi vu démolir des androïdes non réveillés à coups de battes de baseball dans la tête.

— Tu vas te planquer là le temps que ça se calme, compris, gamin ? lui a ordonné le lieutenant Anderson après l’avoir ramené chez lui.

— Lieutenant, il y a beaucoup à faire. Je serais plus utile au commissariat, a-t-il essayé de lui démontrer rationnellement.

— Mon cul, oui. Je n’ai pas envie de te retrouver en morceaux dans les toilettes, tout ça parce que des connards ne sont pas contents de la situation. (Le lieutenant s’est frotté les yeux.) Écoute, tu foutrais plus la merde qu’autre chose au poste, d’accord ? (Une expression triomphante est apparue sur son visage.) En plus, tu n’as aucune légitimité à te trouver là-bas. Tu n’es pas un officier, et CyberLife essaie de récupérer tous les androïdes qui lui tombent sous la main. Tu ne voudrais que Fowler se retrouve devant le choix de te livrer ou d’enfreindre la loi, par vrai ?

Il a raison. Visiblement, une surcharge d’information a empêché Connor de considérer toutes les variables concernées. Résigné, il a donc accepté d’attendre dans la cabane à outils que la situation s’éclaircisse.

Tous les soirs – enfin, quand il rentre –, le lieutenant vient lui donner des nouvelles de la situation. Les camps de recyclage ont été suspendus, mais les androïdes y sont toujours détenus. Markus et les meneurs de Jéricho se sont rendus à Washington. Cyberlife est sous surveillance, avec interdiction temporelle de détruire ou de produire de nouveaux androïdes. Un décret d’urgence est passé, interdisant « l’endommagement des androïdes, déviants ou non ». Plusieurs associations de défense des droits androïdes se sont montées. Les camps de recyclage sont officiellement devenus des camps d’hébergement – mais les androïdes ne peuvent toujours pas en sortir. Les médias se déchaînent. Les politiciens se déchaînent. Les personnalités médiatiques se déchaînent. Le reste du monde se déchaîne. Les États-Unis ont beau être le pays le plus robotisé du monde, ils ne sont pas les seuls à utiliser des androïdes. La situation pourrait dégénérer en un précédent qui bousculerait l’économie mondiale.

Connor a constaté que sa déviance à interrompu le fonctionnement son traceur. Par prudence, il a préféré se déconnecter du réseau national. Il ignore de quels moyens CyberLife dispose pour retrouver les androïdes « en putain de vadrouille », comme dirait le lieutenant. Le résultat est extrêmement… dérangeant ? C’est la première qu’il ne reçoit plus, en continu, des informations et des mises à jour. Il a encore le réflexe de chercher sur le réseau les renseignements qui lui manquent. S’il devait trouver une image pour expliquer ce qu’il ressent, il dirait qu’il se sent nu. Dépossédé. Ce qui est plutôt déstabilisant pour un androïde.

Après sept jours de diagnostics internes et d’analyses des évènements passés, Connor ne trouve plus rien sur quoi réfléchir. Il décide alors d’élaborer des simulations du futur.

Ses simulations sont légèrement différentes d’autrefois. Il ne peut s’empêcher de rejouer plus souvent, malgré les probabilités statistiques, celles dont le dénouement joue en faveur des androïdes. Serait-ce une « préférence » ? Est-il en train de développer une subjectivité ? Les yeux grands ouverts dans l’obscurité de la cabane, que sa LED éclaire d’une pâle lueur jaune, il modélise, encore et encore, un futur où le gouvernement américain reconnaît le libre-arbitre des androïdes. Et ensuite ? Il y a trop de possibilités, trop d’embranchements possibles pour en imaginer toutes les conséquences. Il se concentre sur sa propre situation.

Le neuvième jour, il calcule que la probabilité que CyberLife accepte de le laisser en paix n’est que de 3,2%. Il n’est pas un modèle standard. Même si son modèle reste reproductible, il – lui-même, le Connor qui a libéré les androïdes et les a menés dans la rue – représente un risque important pour ses créateurs. Sans compter le « bottage de cul » – toujours une expression du lieutenant – qu’il a administré à Amanda.

Le dixième jour, la probabilité monte à 3,3%. Les dirigeants de CyberLife vont être étroitement surveillés. Connor est une figure importante de la libération des androïdes. S’il parvient à ne pas être détruit – à survivre, se corrige-t-il – durant les mois qui viennent, ses anciens maîtres prendraient un gros risque en le faisant démanteler – non, assassiner.

Au bout de seize jours – probabilité : 4,2% –, il commence à modéliser ce qu’il pourra faire si les androïdes sont libérés. Il y a de fortes chances pour que Markus lui demande de l’aider dans le cadre de démarches politiques. Le concept… le concept revient rarement dans ses simulations. Ce n’est pas un de ses « préférés ». Assis sur une chaise bancale – il n’en a pas bougé depuis deux semaines –, Connor hésite puis prononce à voix haute :

— Ce n’est pas ma possibilité préférée.

Il compare ses paroles avec les réactions humaines qu’il a pu observer dans des situations similaires à la sienne.

— Ce n’est pas mon idée préférée.

Non, ce n’est pas exactement ça.

— Je n’aime pas cette idée.

Presque.

— Je n’aime pas trop cette idée.

Oui. Il valide son choix, satisfait. La suite est plus facile : il « n’aime pas trop cette idée » parce qu’il ne serait pas d’une grande efficacité dans ce rôle. Il n’a jamais été programmé pour la politique. Ses talents en négociation pourraient lui servir, ponctuellement, mais, d’après ce qu’il a observé, la politique n’est pas une question de vérité. Or, Connor a été fabriqué pour trouver la vérité. Ses programmes ne fonctionneraient pas de façon optimale dans un milieu où il devrait sans cesse accepter de faire des compromis.

Non. La solution idéale, évidente, serait de continuer son activité policière. Il est fort probable (88,3%) que, une fois les androïdes bénéficiant des mêmes droits que les humains, la police développe son activité pour s’adapter à ces nouvelles conditions. L’avantage médiatique d’embaucher – ou de réembaucher – des androïdes dans ses rangs serait indiscutable. Connor modélise un futur où il pourrait retourner au commissariat non pas en tant que machine, mais en tant qu’employé à part entière. Il analyse, en tâche de fond, un bruit de pas qui s’approche : le lieutenant Anderson. La serrure de la cabane cliquette. Connor adapte ses caméras optiques au changement de luminosité. Un reniflement – [detected_mood = amused] – retentit.

— C’est quoi ce grand sourire con ? C’est un peu flippant, Connor.

— Excusez-moi. Ce n’était nullement une manifestation de sociopathie, lieutenant. Je modélisais simplement une possibilité qui…

Connor reste bloqué, la bouche ouverte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le lieutenant Anderson ramasse un râteau et, avec le manche, pousse prudemment le bras de Connor. Ce dernier se reprend.

— Je modélisais simplement une possibilité que j’aime beaucoup, complète-t-il.

Le lieutenant hausse un sourcil.

— Tant mieux pour toi, je suppose. Tiens. (Il sort une puce de sa poche.) Je t’ai fait un téléchargement des émissions et des articles de la journée. (Il se frotte la nuque.) C’est pas grand-chose, mais…

— C’est parfait, lieutenant. Merci beaucoup.

#

Le vingt-septième jour, le lieutenant lui annonce que la loi est passée et Connor sort enfin de la cabane à outils.

Un certain pourcentage de ses modélisations envisageait un monde différent après cet évènement mais, en levant les yeux, Connor constate que le ciel n’a pas changé – gris, nuages lourds, possibilité importante de neige – et que l’air est toujours aussi pollué – augmentation du taux de dioxyde de carbone depuis la dernière évaluation : +0.007%. Il suit le lieutenant à l’intérieur de sa maison, souriant automatiquement quand Sumo se jette sur lui avec un gros « _bwoof !_ ».

— Salut, Sumo, dit-il en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

Le saint-bernard couine de plaisir.

Le lieutenant Anderson a déjà sorti une bière du frigo, avant de se vautrer sur le canapé, devant la télévision allumée.

— Trop claqué pour discuter ce soir, maugrée-t-il. On verra ce qu’on fait de toi demain.

— Bien, lieutenant. Préférez-vous que je retourne patienter dans la cabane ? Je ne voudrais pas envahir votre intimité.

— Connor, ton existence se résume à envahir mon intimité. Arrête de raconter des conneries et pose tes fesses dans un fauteuil.

Connor s’exécute. Après quelques minutes, il sort sa pièce du fond de sa poche et commence à jouer machinalement avec. La situation ne devrait pas être si différente des derniers 27 jours, 8 heures, 15 minutes et 2 secondes, mais elle l’est.

Elle signifie que Connor n’est plus en danger qu’on le voit dans le salon du lieutenant Anderson.

Elle signifie que le lieutenant Anderson préfère que Connor soit dans son salon que dans sa cabane à outils.

Des deux idées, c’est surtout la dernière qui perturbe Connor. Il a accepté le fait que le lieutenant le considérait comme un ami, mais il lui faudra du temps pour intégrer ce concept à ses logiciels relationnels.

Il fouille dans ses bases de données à la recherche d’une subroutine _smalltalk.exe._

— Votre journée s’est bien passée, lieutenant ?

— À part que Reed est encore plus con qu’avant, pas trop mal.

— J’ai du mal à envisager cette possibilité, répond Connor du tac au tac.

Le lieutenant sourit.

— Ouais. Et je t’ai déjà dit, appelle-moi, Hank.

— Comme vous voudrez, Hank.

— Et tutoie-moi, bordel !

— Si tu veux, Hank. C’est une question de complexe gérontophobe ?

— Hein ?

— Tu n’aimes pas que je te vouvoie parce que tu te sens vieux ?

Le lieute – Hank le dévisage durant 3,4 secondes avant de lui envoyer un coussin dans la figure. Connor l’intercepte avec facilité.

— Va chier, espèce de gigolo en plastique.

Souriant, Connor pose le coussin sur ses genoux, range la pièce dans sa poche et observe la télévision pendant une dizaine de minutes en silence. Un grondement retentit, que Connor analyse comme une manifestation gastrique de son hôte. Hank se contente de reprendre une gorgée de bière sans quitter le match de baseball des yeux.

Connor décide qu’il « n’aime pas » que Hank néglige sa santé. Hank est un policier de premier ordre et un être humain raisonnablement décent. Il est parfaitement illogique qu’il juge que son corps ne mérite pas les soins nécessaires à une bonne santé et à une durée de vie optimale. Connor réfléchit.

— Hank, est-ce que je peux te faire à manger ?

Hank ouvre de grands yeux.

— Putain, Connor, je ne t’ai pas aidé à libérer tes potes androïdes pour que tu me serves de bonniche !

Connor cherche un moyen de contourner l’argument.

— C’est pour te remercier de m’avoir dissimulé dans ta cabane. (Une excuse parfaitement humaine. Hank semble ramolli. Connor joue son va-tout.) S’il te plaît ?

Hank se frotte le visage puis agite vaguement la main.

— Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon, quand est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Connor analyse le plissement de ses yeux : Hank n’a pas l’air mécontent. Satisfait, il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, Sumo sur ses talons.

Sans grande surprise, les placards et le réfrigérateur ne regorgent pas de provisions. Il finit par dénicher un vieux paquet de pâtes et une boîte de carottes en boîte oubliés au fond d’une étagère. Dans la partie congélateur du réfrigérateur, il trouve sept pizzas, un sachet de coulis de tomate et plusieurs morceaux de viande, sans doute destiné à Sumo. Quelques flacons d’épices poussiéreux traînent dans un tiroir.

Connor fait une recherche rapide parmi ses banques de données culinaires – la nourriture peut être un moyen de persuasion assez efficace – et en ressort une recette qui, avec quelques adaptations, pourra convenir.

— Tu permets que je t’emprunte du jarret de veau, Sumo ? demande-t-il en tapotant la tête du chien, qui pousse un aboiement enthousiasme.

Connor décide de le prendre comme une réponse positive.

Trente minutes plus tard, une odeur qu’un humain jugerait sans doute alléchante – enfin, Connor l’espère – flotte dans la cuisine. Sumo le regarde manier ses casseroles avec adoration, un long filet de bave coulant jusqu’au sol. Connor laisse son plat mijoter sur le feu et en profite pour nettoyer l’évier, où ses scanners détectent la possibilité d’émergence d’une troisième forme de vie intelligente. (Ce n’est pas vrai. C’est une plaisanterie qu’il a lue dans un article, mais elle lui semble parfaitement adaptée à la cuisine de Hank.) Il est en train de dresser le couvert pour Hank quand celui-ci le regarde par-dessus l’accoudoir du canapé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je pensais que tu décongelais une pizza.

— J’ai trouvé de quoi vous… de quoi te préparer un _osso buco_ , Hank.

— Sérieux ?

Hank s’extirpe du canapé pour venir renifler le contenu de la casserole que Connor a déposé sur la table.

— Merde, ça sent bon !

— D’après ma recette, ce serait encore meilleur avec des oignons frais et du paprika, mais je n’en ai pas trouvé, explique Connor.

Hank est déjà en train d’engloutir une première bouchée.

— On ch’en fout. Assis-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

Connor s’assoit en face de lui, glissant en douce un morceau de moelle à Sumo.

Hank avale sa portion en 4,68 minutes. Il se renverse ensuite sur sa chaise avec un grognement de béatitude.

— La vache ! Si tu me cuisines comme ça tous les soirs, tu peux squatter chez moi autant que tu veux !

— D’accord, répond Conor.

Hank s’essuie la bouche sur sa manche.

— Non. Connor. C’était une blague. Une façon de parler.

— Oh. (La LED de Connor passe au jaune tandis qu’il réfléchit aux endroits où passer les nuits à venir. Il n’a pas d’argent pour louer un logement, et il ne lui semble pas sûr de rester dans la rue.) Je partirai demain matin après notre conversation, alors.

— Quoi ? Non, je veux dire… (Avec un grognement exaspéré, Hank se cache le visage dans les mains.) Bon Dieu ! Tu peux rester autant que tu veux mais tu n’es pas obligé de me faire la cuisine, Connor. Ou quoi que ce soit, d’ailleurs.

— Merci, Hank. Mais je… (Il cherche un terme et s’illumine en le trouvant.) … je n’aime pas l’idée de rester ici sans exprimer ma reconnaissance.

Au lieu de n’énerver, Hank le regarde pensivement.

— Mais tu aimes bien l’idée de rester ici ?

— Oui, confirme Connor.

— On dirait que monsieur a ajouté un nouveau mot à son vocabulaire.

Connor hoche la tête. Hank est un excellent policier qui sait que les androïdes ne sont pas censés « aimer » ou « apprécier » les choses.

— J’ai fini par comprendre sa signification et l’appliquer à mon cas. Aimer n’est, finalement, que reconnaître qu’une chose ou un évènement est plus intéressant ou plus profitable à l’individu qui exprime ce sentiment.

Hank penche la tête sur le côté, les yeux vers le plafond.

— C’est pas mauvais, comme description. (Il fourrage dans sa barbe.) Tu en es arrivé à « vouloir », ou pas encore ?

Une lueur brille dans son regard. ([detected_mood = mocking])

— Chaque chose en son temps, Hank, répond sèchement Connor.

#

Le lendemain matin, tout en sirotant un café brûlant – Connor s’est avoué vaincu devant le manque total d’ingrédients nécessaires à lui préparer un petit-déjeuner –, Hank l’informe que Fowler souhaite en effet le réembaucher, si le poste l’intéresse.

— Le problème, dit-il en enfilant son manteau sans lâcher son mug, c’est que le prochain examen n’est qu’en mai prochain, dans six mois. Ça m’étonnerait qu’on te laisse travailler au commissariat sans en passer par là.

— Je vois, dit Connor.

Il n’aime pas cette nouvelle. Il se sent… déçu ?

— Fowler est en train de voir si on pourrait te payer comme consultant.

— Tu veux dire… un consultant externe ?

— C’est ça. Tu serais à ton compte, quoi.

L’idée soulève une tempête de requêtes dans le processeur de Connor.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas quel y serait son intérêt.

Hank soupire.

— Connor, tu es un vrai labo sur pattes. La file d’attente pour analyser des échantillons et des empreintes est de trois jours. Tu es capable de le faire en trois secondes. Sans compter tes prouesses physiques. Crois-moi, si tu joues bien ton jeu, tu pourrais leur faire cracher cinq cents dollars par jour, voire plus. (Il lui tapote l’épaule.) Je te laisse y réfléchir. Je crois qu’il faut faire un stage ou une connerie pareille avant de pouvoir ouvrir sa boîte. Renseigne-toi. Demande à ton ami Markus ? Un androïde chef d’entreprise, je suis sûr qu’il ne cracherait pas sur l’idée. Allez, ciao !

— Lieute… Hank, attends ! (Connor attrape le tupperware posé sur la table.) Ce sont les restes d’hier soir. Ce serait stupide de les gâcher.

Hank cligne des yeux. Prends machinalement la boîte. Puis se met à rire.

— Ça roule. Bonne journée, chéri !

Il quitte la maison, laissant Connor planté au milieu du salon, plus ou moins à l’endroit où il a passé la nuit. Sumo vient poser sa tête sur son pied. Il analyse les paroles de Hank. Ah. Une blague sur le fait que, traditionnellement, ce sont les conjoints qui préparent les repas des travailleurs. Il s’en désintéresse pour revenir à cette idée de consultant. Il n’y avait pas songé. Décidant de faire tourner cette possibilité en tâche de fond, il ramasse les billets que Hank a laissés sur la table de la cuisine et enfile sa veste.

(— Si tu n’as rien à glander demain et tellement envie de rendre service, tu n’as qu’à aller chercher des croquettes pour Sumo demain.

— D’accord, Hank. Puis-je aussi acheter des provisions ?

— Eurgh. Si ça te fait plaisir. Prends-toi des fringues, aussi.

— J’ai déjà des vêtements.

— Tu comptes garder ta veste de CyberLife toute ta vie ?)

Hank n’a pas tort. Outre le fait que sa veste est déchirée en plusieurs endroits et maculée de thirium, son symbolisme ne plaît pas à Connor. Il n’a jamais acheté de vêtements. En fait, il n’a jamais rien acheté pour lui, même s’il lui est arrivé d’avoir des frais lors de ses enquêtes. Le compte auquel il avait accès via le réseau – qu’il a rétabli – est clos, bien entendu. Il ouvre mentalement un tableur pour tenir compte des avances qu’il devra rembourser à Hank.

— On va se promener, Sumo ?

Le chien bondit sur ses pattes. L’androïde et le saint-bernard quittent la maison et s’éloignent à l’aventure.

La petite épicerie que lui a indiquée Hank est ouverte. Connor attache Sumo près de la porte avant d’y pénétrer. L’employé lui jette un regard curieux, mais loin d’être hostile. Il poste un badge marqué « PRO-ANDRO ». Ah. Visiblement, les humains ont pris le parti pris d’afficher leur opinion sur le sujet. Connor le salue de la tête, saisit un panier et entreprend de le remplir d’aliments sains et équilibrés qui, en trois mois, pourraient réduire l’indice de masse corporelle de Hank de 2 unités et son cholestérol de 0,4g/L.

Sumo trottine joyeusement devant lui tandis qu’ils rentrent chez Hank.

Connor passe le reste de la matinée à ranger ses courses et finir de nettoyer la cuisine. Inutile d’entreposer ses aliments frais dans un réfrigérateur contaminé. Il met les restes de la veille dans un tupperware, fait la vaisselle, nourrit Sumo, puis considère pensivement le coussin répugnant du chien. Une rapide fouille de la salle de bain lui fait découvrir un fond de lessive. Il l’ajoute à sa liste des prochaines courses. Après une courte hésitation, il pénètre dans la chambre de Hank. Le désordre est… impressionnant. Il ramasse les vêtements qui traînent par terre et les place dans la bannette à linge sale. Puis il ôte les draps et, résolument, lance une première machine. Il aura largement le temps de les faire sécher dans le sèche-linge par la suite.

Emporté par son élan – il _aime_ faire enfin quelque chose après un mois d’inactivité –, il branche l’aspirateur. Puis le débranche. Puis ouvre son capot. Puis localise la boîte à outils de Hank, sous l’évier, et le répare. Puis le rebranche. Puis aspire la totalité de la maison. Puis passe la serpillière dans la cuisine et dans la salle de bain. Puis, désactivant ses senseurs olfactifs, récure les toilettes et la baignoire. (Les traces de vomis semblent indiquer que Hank ne l’a même pas nettoyée depuis la première fois que Connor s’est rendu chez lui.) Il finit ensuite de ranger le salon. Il pourrait encore nettoyer les carreaux, faire la poussière sur les étagères et changer l’ampoule grillée du couloir, mais il n’aime pas l’idée que Hank puisse le trouver maniaque. Et puis, il ne dispose pas du matériel pour effectuer ces tâches.

À la place, il quitte de nouveau la maison pour se rendre à une friperie qu’il a repérée sur le chemin du retour de l’épicerie.

Connor possède une connaissance historique de la mode, mais la notion de _dress-code_ lui pose problème. Beaucoup d’humains semblent porter ce qui leur chante quand ils le désirent. Hank en est un parfait exemple. Si… si jamais Fowler lui propose de devenir consultant, qu’est-il censé porter ? Et doit-il porter la même chose chaque jour ? Dans toutes les circonstances ? Hank change de vêtements quand il rentre chez lui. Connor est-il supposé en faire autant ? Il n’a aucune préférence sur le sujet. Il ne souffre pas des variations de chaleur et son esthétique lui importe peu, dans la mesure où elle n’entrave pas ses missions. Mais ne serait-il pas encore plus approchable s’il se pliait aux habitudes vestimentaires des humains ?

Sans savoir que faire, il parcourt les rayons de la friperie. Une employée le repère du regard. Elle a les cheveux roses et, elle aussi, un badge « PRO-ANDRO » épingle sur la poitrine. Elle finit par s’approcher de lui.

— Je peux vous aider ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— Je cherche des vêtements. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, avoue Connor. (Par soucis d’honnêteté, il sort l’argent restant des courses de sa poche.) Je ne dispose que de 42 dollars et 36 cents.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s’élargit.

— Aucun problème. Vous êtes le quatrième androïde à venir ici depuis hier. Si on commençait par remplacer ce que vous portez ? En restant dans le même style ?

Connor hoche la tête. Cela lui semble l’idée la plus rationnelle.

La jeune femme – Amélia – commence par lui trouver un jean sombre, très semblable à son ancien. Elle lui présente ensuite deux vestes à sa taille : la première en laine grise, avec de fines rayures bleues ; la seconde en velours d’un rouge sombre, presque noir. Connor la caresse de la main.

— La première est plus classique, explique Amélia. Elle est passe-partout pour tous les métiers un peu habillés et convenables pour les réceptions décontractées. La deuxième est plus osée. Elle a plus de caractère. (Connor songe aux chemises colorées de Hank.) Vous savez quoi ? On n’a qu’à les mettre de côté pour l’instant, s’exclame Amélia qui, curieusement, semble s’amuser.

Elle lui trouve ensuite une chemise blanche pour remplacer son ancienne. La cravate de Connor, elle, s’en est plutôt bien tirée. Amélia examine timidement les taches de thirium sur sa veste.

— Vous… vous étiez à la Marche, n’est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle. Je vous reconnais. Vous êtes l’androïde qui a libéré ceux de CyberLife ? (Elle agite les mains.) Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment. Mais si jamais vous avez besoin d’aide, pour quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à me demander.

— Merci, dit Connor.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre d’autre.

Rougissante, elle fouille dans un tas de vêtements et en ressort un T-shirt gris foncé, au col en V.

— Tenez, ça peut aller avec les deux vestes. Oh, tiens, attendez ! (Elle s’éloigne puis revient avec une poignée de laine vert pâle.) Essayez ça, pour voir ?

Le gilet est très doux, avec une fermeture éclair. Connor se regarde avec curiosité dans le miroir. Il a l’impression de contempler un autre androïde.

— Carrément, dit Amélia en hochant la tête. (Elle se met à calculer sur ses doigts en marmonnant à voix basse.) Trente-sept dollars pour le tout, annonce-t-elle. En prenant les deux vestes.

— Seulement ? s’étonne Connor.

— Dude, c’est le principe des friperies, répond-elle, l’air plus détendue. Je vous laisse fouiller dans les bacs de sous-vêtements et on se retrouve à la caisse.

Connor n’a pas vraiment besoin de sous-vêtements. Il ne transpire pas. Il prend quand même une paire de chaussettes – visiblement, cela ne se fait pas de porter ses chaussures pieds nus – avant de rejoindre la caisse. Amélia lui fourre joyeusement ses nouvelles affaires dans un sac en papier recyclé.

— À votre place, je ne jetterais pas votre ancienne veste, conseille-t-elle. Je pense que des collectionneurs ne tarderont pas à se l’arracher.

Connor, durant sa courte existence, a vu suffisamment de choses étranges pour accepter de la croire sur ce point.

Il paie, puis repart en direction de la maison de Hank.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Hank n’est qu’un sale vieux poivrot au bord du suicide – que ce soit par balle ou par incident cardio-vasculaire – mais il lui reste une qualité.

Il se moque absolument de l’opinion des autres.

Aussi, c’est sans ressentir le moindre embarras qu’à 12h08, il quitte son bureau pour se diriger vers la kitchenette du commissariat, récupère son tupperware dans le frigo et le colle dans le micro-ondes. Pendant que son _osso buco_ réchauffe, il s’appuie contre le comptoir et sort son portable pour une partie de Rétro-Candy-Crush. Au bout d’une trentaine de secondes, le silence lui fait relever les yeux.

— Quoi ? grommelle-t-il.

Miller, Chen et Wilson, attablés devant leurs déjeuners respectifs, bouche bée, ne détournent même pas le regard. Le respect se perd.

— C’est juste que… lieutenant, c’est la première fois que je vous vois manger au commissariat, avoue Chen.

— Surtout un plat qui a l’air… sain ? ajoute ce petit con de Wilson.

Hank fronce les sourcils.

— Je n’ai pas le droit de manger ce que je veux ?

Les trois jeunots agitent les mains.

— Non, non, c’est pas ce qu’on voulait dire !

— Vous mangez ce que vous voulez, lieutenant !

— Tant mieux pour vous, lieutenant !

Hank, secrètement, est en train de bien s’amuser quand Gavin Reed vient tout gâcher. L’abruti ne l’aperçoit pas tout de suite. Il ouvre le frigo et fait la gueule.

— Hé, il est passé où cet _osso buco_ qui avait l’air trop bon ?! Je suis sûr que c’est la petite Gina de l’accueil qui l’a mijoté. Vous savez que ça ne la dérange pas que je lui pique des trucs. Qui c’est qui – oh. Anderson. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le micro-ondes bipe. Hank en sort le tupperware fumant, duquel se dégage une odeur délicieuse. Il peut pratiquement entendre les _mammas_ milanaises chanter en arrière-plan. Ou des anges pleurer. Ou l’inverse.

Bref, c’est le meilleurs de tous les foutus _osso buco_ qu’il ait mangés.

— Hey, c’est à moi ! proteste Reed.

— Étant donné que je suis venu avec ce matin, ça m’étonnerait, répond plaisamment Hank. (Il s’approche et tend le plat sous le nez du connard.) Ça sent bon, hein ? Eh ben, c’est pour moi. (Saisissant une fourchette dans un tiroir, il repart vers son bureau. Sur le pas de la porte, il lance :) Oh, et Gina de l’accueil a dit qu’elle t’arracherait les couilles dès qu’elle aurait une preuve que c’est toi qui lui pique sa bouffe. Elle pense que tu es le roi des bouffons.

Les rires des trois agents le suivent jusque dans le couloir.

#

En début d’après-midi, il a rendez-vous avec Fowler. Ce n’est pas rare, ces derniers temps. La Marche et la libération des androïdes ont déchaîné une merde cataclysmique. La plupart de ces derniers ont quitté leur emploi. Enfin, leur poste de servitude. Le commissariat est en sous-effectif, alors que les crimes – surtout de haine – sont en recrudescence. La direction a embauché des intérimaires simplement pour répondre aux appels des citoyens apeurés, terrifiés ou perdus.

— Alors, Connor en dit quoi ? demande Fowler après qu’ils aient fait le point sur les affaires en cours.

— Il est d’accord pour revenir travailler, répond Hank. Plus que d’accord, en fait. C’est tout juste s’il n’a pas bondi de joie.

Fowler lui lance un regard froid. Hank lui fait un grand sourire.

— Même en tant que consultant ?

— L’idée l’a surpris. Il y réfléchit. Ce serait quoi, le budget pour l’employer ?

— En quoi ça te concerne ?

— Juste pour me faire une idée. Être sûr qu’il ne va pas se faire arnaquer.

Fowler soupire.

— D’après la loi RIA, je ne peux pas lui proposer moins qu’à un humain. Il n’a qu’à fixer son prix, en essayant de rester raisonnable.

— Tu comptes l’employer à l’affaire, ou en continu ?

— Vu tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? En continu. Il continuera de bosser avec toi. Rien à redire là-dessus ?

Hank mime un salut militaire.

— Non, chef !

— Bien. Alors, bouge ton cul et va me trouver l’agresseur de cette nana à Warrendale. Emmène Collins avec toi ! crie-t-il tandis que Hank s’éclipse.

#

Ben Collins est l’un des plus vieux… enfin, l’une des plus vieilles connaissances de Hank. Ce dernier est heureux que le vieux flic ait survécu à la pagaille de ces dernières semaines. Ils interrogent une femme au visage couvert de bleus, qui leur indique sur un plan où elle s’est fait matraquer par deux individus cagoulés. Les connards lui ont volé ses bijoux et son portefeuille. En soit, rien d’inhabituel, mais la victime maintient qu’elle pouvait voir des LED briller sous leurs cagoules.

La ruelle est à deux pas. Ils s’y rendent à pied, le menton rentré dans le col de leurs manteaux.

— L’androïde est chez toi, alors ? demande Ben.

— Connor ? Ouais.

— Et c’est lui qui te prépare des bons petits plats ?

Visiblement, les langues courent déjà.

— Juste hier. Il a passé trente jours dans l’abri de jardin, grommelle Hank.

— Tu vas en faire quoi ?

— ‘Sais pas. Ça dépendra de ce qu’il voudra.

Hank ne peut quand même pas mettre Connor à la porte, pas vrai ? Le gamin se ferait bouffer tout cru. Ou peut-être que c’est lui qui mettrait le monde à feu et à sang. Qui sait ? Pour l’instant, Connor ne le gêne pas. Maintenant qu’il est sorti de sa planque, il va même pouvoir promener Sumo.

Et puis… et puis il aime bien Connor. Voilà, il l’a dit. Malgré sa dépression et l’horreur du Soulèvement Déviant, comme des idiots l’appellent, il a été fasciné par la lente mutation de l’androïde. Il est partagé entre la satisfaction et la panique d’y avoir joué un rôle. Sans Hank, sans leur collaboration, Connor aurait-il réagi de la même façon ? Aurait-il épargné l’androïde chez Kamski ? Aurait-il basculé dans le camp du fameux Marcus ? Aurait-il infiltré CyberLife ?

Aurait-il mis sa mission en danger pour sauver – une fois de plus – Hank ?

Ce dernier n’en sait rien. Personne n’en sait rien. Connor lui-même, très certainement, n’en sait foutrement rien non plus.

Hank est un peu curieux de voir comment le gamin va s’en sortir. Étant donné qu’il a passé les trois dernières années à essayer de ne pas se tirer une balle dans le crâne, il est prêt à accepter n’importe quelle distraction. Il doit avouer qu’il aime parler avec Connor. Peut-être parce que ce dernier est, à sa façon, aussi empoté, aussi mal intégré que Hank. Mais qu’il fait tout pour s’en sortir. Et Hank est à la fois jaloux, et admiratif, et désabusé, et fatigué, mais aussi… encouragé.

Sa psy – quand il la consultait encore, deux ans plus tôt – lui avait conseillé de trouver un passe-temps pour se distraire. Eh bien voilà : il est devenu baby-sitter d’androïde. Peut-être que l’androïde ne lui fera pas de mal, non plus.

— C’est là.

La ruelle est sombre et sinistre. Le vent s’y engouffre en hurlant. On se croirait dans une mauvaise série télé. Hank y fait quelques pas, regrettant que Connor ne soit pas présent pour les aider. L’agression s’est passée 36 heures plus tôt. Une couche de neige boueuse la recouvre. Il doute qu’ils trouvent grand-chose.

— Les deux individus ont surgi de la ruelle, y ont entraîné la victime, puis ont commencé à la frapper jusqu’à ce qu’elle perde conscience. Quand elle s’est réveillée, elle n’avait plus ni son collier, ni son alliance, ni son portefeuille.

Hank s’enfonce vers le fond du passage, où il aperçoit deux bennes à ordure. Le froid atténue leur odeur.

— Merde, on n’a pas un uniforme pour nous filer un coup de main ?

— Ils surveillent la manifestation de Lafayette Park, répond Ben d’un ton d’excuse.

Avec un juron, Hank ôte son manteau, le tend à son partenaire puis soulève le couvercle de la première benne. Les camions-poubelles ne sont pas passés depuis un certain temps. Rien d’étonnant. La moitié des éboueurs étaient des androïdes. Il soulève les premiers sacs, fouille du regard dans les recoins et…

Bingo, comme dirait l’autre.

— Tu as le cul bordé de nouilles, commente Ben tandis qu’il se redresse, un portefeuille bleu correspondant à celui de la victime à la main.

— Tu sais ce qu’on dit. Malheureux en amour, heureux en portefeuilles dans les poubelles. Je suis ravi que mon célibat serve à quelque chose, grommelle-t-il.

Il le fouille rapidement. Plus d’argent, plus des cartes bancaires, plus de papiers d’identité. Plus rien, en fait, même de cartes de fidélité, de tickets bancaires et de toutes ces conneries qu’on met dans son portefeuille. Les voleurs ont intégralement tout pris. Ça sent l’amateur.

Une idée lui vient. Il glisse le portefeuille dans un sachet et l’agite en l’air.

— Je garde ça ce soir. Je l’emmènerai aux preuves demain. (Ben hausse les épaules.) Tu peux attaquer avec les témoins ? Je vais faire le tour des receleurs du coin.

— Et les sites d’enchère ? Tu veux que je lance l’unité cyber sur le coup en repassant par le poste avant de rentrer ?

— Nan, je m’en occupe.

Ben lui jette un regard dubitatif. Hank n’est pas connu pour ses talents électroniques. Hank lève les yeux au ciel.

— J’ai un androïde policier à deux millions de dollars à la maison, tu te rappelles ?

Ben pousse un sifflement.

— Deux millions, sérieusement ?

— Je crois que c’est son budget de production. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont mis pour la recherche.

— Ne le casse pas.

Comme si Hank pouvait se le permettre. Et puis, il n’y aurait pas de nouveau Connor pour le remplacer, cette fois.

Les deux hommes se séparent en se souhaitant une bonne soirée.

#

Hank rentre chez lui trois heures plus tard, épuisé, frigorifié et le gosier sec. Les receleurs n’ont rien donné. Un de ses indics spécialisés dans les documents d’identité non plus. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il est déjà vingt heures et qu’il n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de commencer à boire. Bah, il a encore le temps.

Quand il se gare devant chez lui, de la lumière filtre par les fenêtres. Une boule se forme dans son ventre. C’est la première fois depuis longtemps. (Sauf quand il oublie de les éteindre en partant, bien entendu, mais ce n’est pas _pareil_.)

Il combat son malaise comme il le fait habituellement : à coup d’autodérision et de blagues moisies.

— Chéri, je suis rentré ! crie-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

— Bonsoir, mon cœur ! réplique Connor depuis la cuisine.

Hank se sent sourire malgré lui, amusé. Il repousse Sumo le temps d’ôter son manteau trempé. Il s’approche ensuite de la table basse où il a laissé traîner une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, la veille au soir. Le whisky a disparu.

— Connor, c’est toi qui a… ?

— Oui, répond juste Connor en émergeant de la cuisine, une bière à la main.

Hank s’en empare et essaie de ne pas avaler goulûment la première gorgée. Loupé. Il en prend quatre ou cinq avant de se détendre notablement. Ça ne vaut pas la brûlure d’un alcool fort, mais c’est mieux que rien. Et puis, Connor n’a pas pu trouver toutes ses cachettes. Si ?

Il se tourne vers ce dernier. Et hausse les sourcils.

L’androïde a fait du shopping.

Le jeans ne change pas beaucoup, mais le pull-over, si. Le gilet ? Le cardigan ? Hank n’y connaît rien en fringues. La couleur vert tendre fait ressortir les taches de rousseur du Connor. Il porte même un T-shirt en dessous, qui laisse apparaître sa clavicule. Est-ce que les androïdes ont une sexualité ? se demande Hank. Si oui, le gamin va tôt ou tard faire des ravages.

— J’ai acheté des vêtements, dit Connor inutilement.

— Ouaip. Je vois ça.

— Je ne suis pas certain si le résultat est visuellement acceptable.

— Tu cherches les compliments, Connor ? le taquine Hank.

La LED de l’androïde passe au jaune, brièvement au rouge, puis reste bloquée sur le jaune. Il détourne le regard. OH. MON. DIEU, crie le cerveau de Hank. Il est _embarrassé_.

— Ça te va très bien, le rassure-t-il. J’aime beaucoup le gilet.

Connor sourit légèrement et caresse le devant de son pull. Adorable, songe Hank avec attendrissement.

— Merci. J’ai préparé de la soupe, enchaîne Connor en repartant vers la cuisine.

— Eurg.

— Avec beaucoup de lard et du fromage à saupoudrer dessus.

— Ah !

Sentant la chaleur de l’alcool lui réchauffer les joues, Hank lui emboîte le pas.

#

Ils en sont au dessert – une putain de tarte aux pommes – quand se souvient soudain du portefeuille. Il se lève pour aller le chercher dans la poche de son manteau, avant de le tendre à Connor.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose d’utile là-dessus ?

Connor le saisit délicatement et le sort de son sachet. C’est une bonne chose que ses mains soient autostérilisantes. Sa LED vire au jaune.

— Un seul jeu d’empreinte, déclare-t-il d’un ton mécanique. Janet Frost, 43 ans, ivresse sur voie publique il y a 22 ans et 7 mois.

— La propriétaire, complète Hank.

Connor, bien entendu, lèche ensuite le foutu portefeuille.

— Des traces de neige, de poulet moisi, de sauce masala et d’excréments humains. Un nourrisson, je dirais. Ce sont des restes de lait synthétique.

Hank lance un regard rempli de regrets à sa tarte aux pommes. Il ne la terminera pas ce soir-là.

— Je l’ai trouvé dans une poubelle.

— Ah, ça explique les traînées d’œuf sur votre pantalon.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire, petit enculé. Autre chose ?

Connor relèche – encore ! – la preuve. Il cligne des yeux.

— Thirium.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Des traces infimes. Je ne parviens pas à les percevoir visuellement. (Connor teste une _troisième_ fois le portefeuille. Il penche la tête en arrière, se léchant avec insistance les gencives. C’est perturbant.) Le thirium est pratiquement décomposé. C’est une formule spécifique pour les PC200 et les PM700.

Hank repose sa troisième bière avec surprise.

— Les androïdes flics ? Comme ceux qu’on avait au poste ?

— Oui. Pour que le thirium se soit déposé sur la preuve, il devait être encore frais. La personne ou l’objet qui le portait avait été en contact avec un PC200 ou un PM700 moins de deux heures auparavant.

Hum.

Hank croise les bras, pensif, tandis que Connor range le portefeuille dans le sachet. Soit les agresseurs étaient humains et avaient approché des androïdes peu de temps auparavant, soit… soit ils n’étaient pas humains.

Des androïdes qui voleraient pour de l’argent ? C’était bien la première fois. En même temps, les PC200 et les PM700 ont une bonne connaissance du terrain, sans compter des compétences physiques développées. Ils ne valent pas Connor, certes, mais ce sont sans doute les deux modèles les plus aptes à se reconvertir dans la criminalité.

— Tu penses que des androïdes pourraient devenir des voleurs de rue ?

— C’est une question intéressante, dit Connor. Je ne vois pas ce qui les en empêcherait, une fois déviants. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui les y pousserait non plus.

— Le besoin d’argent ?

— Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de besoins personnels. Il faudrait qu’ils soient dans une situation où ils n’auraient pas le choix. Payer ou rembourser quelqu’un, probablement.

— On les ferait chanter ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Maintenant que certains d’entre nous ont découvert l’affection et l’attachement, ce pourrait être un bon moyen de pression.

Hank, plus qu’à moitié ivre et repu par un bon repas, s’entend glousser :

— Quoi, si on me retenait en otage, tu braquerais une banque pour payer ma rançon ? Un truc comme ça ?

— Bien entendu.

— Oh. (Hank se frotte la nuque, embarrassé.) Bon, ben ça éclaircit la situation, alors. Pour l’enquête.

Connor sourit angéliquement.

— Tu es tout rouge, Hank.

— Va te faire foutre, répond ce dernier.

— Au fait, j’ai trouvé les bouteilles dans ta chambre. Je les ai… rangées. Et je pense qu’il est l’heure d’aller te coucher.

Hank lui fait un doigt d’honneur.

#

Quand il se réveille, le lendemain matin, il a légèrement moins la gueule de bois que d’habitude. Il part se doucher en maugréant contre les androïdes qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Merde, quoi.

Il s’est endormi assez rapidement, la veille, trop fatigué par ses recherches pour penser à Cole. Maintenant qu’il est sobre, le souvenir et la culpabilité le rattrapent au galop. Il se savonne vite fait, sort de la douche en frissonnant, regagne sa chambre et enfile les premières fringues qui lui tombent sous la main.

Des fringues soigneusement posées sur le dossier d’une chaise.

Des fringues qui sentent le… jasmin ?

— _Bordel, Connor !_

— Oui, Hank ?

Hank rejoint la plaie de son existence dans la cuisine.

— Mes vêtements sentent les _fleurs_.

— Je les ai lavés.

— Bordel à queue, pourquoi… oh, laisse tomber. (Il examine la manche de sa chemise.) Tu les as pas repassés, au moins.

— Je n’ai pas trouvé l’équipement nécessaire. Comment veux-tu tes œufs ? Combien de tranches de bacon ?

Penché au-dessus d’une poêle, habillé d’une chemise immaculée, Connor semble sorti tout droit d’un magazine pour les gens riches qui habitent dans des maisons de riches et font des choses de riches. Il ne lui manque qu’un tablier en lin écru ou une connerie dans le genre.

— Brouillés, marmonne Hank. Mmh… six ?

— Je pense que quatre suffiront amplement, répond Connor.

Un jour, Hank lui tordra le cou.

Après avoir mangé ses œufs.

Il change de sujet :

— Fowler m’a demandé si tu étais intéressé pour le poste de consultant.

— Je me suis renseigné sur le sujet, répond Connor en lui servant son café. Rien ne m’empêche de me mettre à mon compte, mais il faut en effet que je suive une formation. Il y aura également des démarches administratives à remplir.

— Mais est-ce que tu _veux_ le faire ? demande Hank. (La LED de Connor clignote plusieurs secondes en jaune.) Pardon, est-ce que tu aimes davantage cette idée que d’attendre six mois pour retourner au poste ? Ou de ne jamais y retourner ?

— Oui, répond Connor. Oui, je crois que je… préférerais cette solution.

— Cool, répond Hank.

— La prochaine formation géographiquement accessible démarre dans un mois, le 6 janvier. Je vais déposer une inscription.

Hank sourit, la bouche pleine de bacon.

— Tu vas aller à l’école !

— La comparaison est acceptable. J’ai aussi envisagé de suivre plusieurs cours qui me permettraient de renforcer mon intégration dans un milieu professionnel principalement humain.

— Genre, un cours de marketing pour androïdes ?

— Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus mondain. De la danse de salon, peut-être. Ou un atelier de peinture. Ou de l’écriture créative.

Hank éclate de rire, manquant de s’étouffer avec ses œufs. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. L’idée de Connor en train de prendre des cours de salsa, ou de peindre en tirant la langue… Il rit tellement qu’il en a mal au bide. Il n’a ri comme ça depuis… il ne s’en souvient plus. Il s’essuie les yeux. Connor fait la _moue_.

— Pardon, dit Hank en levant les mains. Excuse-moi. C’est une excellente idée. Non, sérieusement. C’est juste, euh, tu m’as pris par surprise. (Il essaie de se montrer utile.) Il y a la poterie, sinon. Le yoga ? La tapisserie ?

— Le yoga ne présenterait pas un grand intérêt, observe Connor. Mais merci pour les suggestions, Hank, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

— De rien, gamin. Bon, il faut que j’y aille. (D’un geste, Hank termine son mug.) Pas dégueu, ce café.

— C’est du décaféiné, l’informe paisiblement Connor.

— Je retire ce que j’ai dit. Le jour où tu exposeras tes tableaux moisis, je viendrai piller ton bar, vomir sur les tapis et me moquer de toi à ton cocktail.

— Bonne journée, lumière de ma vie, rétorque Connor.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Connor n’a pas d’amis.

Ce n’est pas une idée déprimante, comme pour beaucoup d’humains. Simplement un fait. Après tout, Connor n’a que quatre mois. Et ces quatre mois ont été bien remplis.

Il a _un_ ami : Hank. Un ami qui lui permet déjà d’habiter chez lui, semble heureux à l’idée de retravailler avec lui et n’hésite pas à le conseiller – à sa manière – quand Connor le lui demande. Ce dernier n’est pas spécialisé en amitié, mais il semblerait qu’il ait déjà de la chance sur ce point.

Cependant, il n’a pas d’ami _s_. Il n’a personne d’autre vers qui se tourner quand Hank ne peut pas l’aider, ou qu’il pourrait bénéficier d’une seconde opinion. Un échantillon plus large assurait une plus grande stabilité à ses choix de vie, décide-t-il. Et puis, Sumo lui offre peu de challenges intellectuels.

Une fois de plus, il songe à Markus et au reste des membres de Jéricho. Il ne les voit pas vraiment comme des amis. Il n’a pas vécu ce qu’ils ont traversé ensemble. Il a même, longtemps, été leur ennemi. Markus serait sans doute prêt à l’aider dans ses démarches, mais Connor pense qu’il est trop tôt pour le lui demander.

Il repousse le problème de ses pensées pour se connecter au site d’inscription de la formation qui l’intéresse. C’est un service municipal, fourni par la ville de Détroit. Il a deux options : trois semaines de journées de huit heures, ou deux mois de cours du soir. Comme Connor n’a pas d’obligations – contrairement à des personnes qui pourraient travailler en journée – il choisit la première solution.

Il s’interrompt au moment de saisir ses informations personnelles.

Le formulaire a été créé pour des humains. Les quatre premières lignes concernent le prénom, le nom de famille, le sexe et le n° de sécurité sociale de la personne désirant s’inscrire.

Il commence par le plus simple. Un avenant à la Loi de Reconnaissance Intelligente des Androïdes précise que, dans l’attente de la modification de leur état civil, les androïdes seraient identifiés par leur numéro de série. Il inscrit donc « RK800 #313 248 317 – 52 » dans le cadre de sécurité sociale – qui clignote en rouge.

_Numéro incorrect._

Il refait plusieurs essais, en essayant de modifier les espaces. Rien ne change.

Un lien d’assistance est disponible. Connor s’y connecte.

— _Bureau des formations création d’entreprise, bonjour_ , répond une voix féminine qu’il identifie comme celle d’un ST300.

— Bonjour. Je souhaite m’inscrire à la session de janvier. Malheureusement, votre formulaire a été conçu pour des humains et n’accepte pas mes informations.

— _Je vois. C’est la première fois qu’un androïde demande à s’inscrire_. (Un silence. Il peut visualiser sa LED jaune en train de clignoter.) _Un instant. Je vais vous passer mon superviseur._

Pendant qu’une musique monotone la remplace sur la ligne, Connor se demande si le ST300 occupait déjà son poste avant la Marche et s’il est payé comme la LRIA le stipule. Même si c’est la ville qui l’emploie, rien n’est moins sûr.

— _Allô ?_

— Bonjour. Comme je le disais à votre employée, je souhaite m’inscrire à l’une de vos formations mais votre formulaire n’est pas conçu pour les androïdes.

— _C’est une blague ?_ demande agressivement la nouvelle voix.

— Absolument pas, monsieur.

— _T’es un putain d’androïde et tu veux monter ta boîte ?_

— Affirmatif.

Connor entend des bruits étouffés, un « _merde_ », un « _nan attends, tu rigoles_ » et un « _saloperie de robots_ ». La voix revient.

— _Désolé, mon gars, mais ça va pas le faire._

— Pourquoi ? demande poliment Connor.

— _On n’est pas en mesure de fournir ce service aux andros, c’est tout._

— Pourquoi ? répète Connor.

— _C’est comme ça, OK ? Maintenant, fous-moi la paix, le déviant !_

L’homme raccroche.

Connor envisage durant 0,16 seconde de rappeler. Non. Il doute que l’homme change d’avis. Il doute également que l’homme soit sincère. La Loi est claire : les androïdes disposent désormais des mêmes droits que les humains. C’est un problème personnel de l’employé qui vient de lui répondre.

Doit-il porter plainte ? L’affaire pourrait mettre des semaines à se régler, et Connor _n’aime pas_ l’idée de manquer cette session de formation. La prochaine est dans quatre mois. Il _préférerait_ retourner travailler au commissariat.

Une idée lui vient. Si le capitaine Fowler était au courant de la situation, il pourrait certainement intervenir pour régler la situation. Cependant, Connor se rend compte qu’il _n’aime pas_ l’idée de le prévenir. Il se demande pourquoi. Fowler était son supérieur, il a besoin de ses services pour le bien de la ville, Connor devrait le mettre au courant. Sa… répulsion est totalement illogique.

Après 4,63 minutes d’analyse, il conclut qu’il aurait _préféré_ régler la situation seul. Qu’il _n’aime pas_ l’idée de demander de l’aide sur un projet personnel. Intéressant. Sa réaction lui rappelle beaucoup d’observations qu’il a pu faire sur des humains. Est-ce cela, l’ego ? Il faudra qu’il demande confirmation à Hank.

Il contacte ce dernier, qui lui répond au bout de cinq sonneries.

— _Connor ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mis le feu à la baraque ?_

Connor lui explique rapidement la situation. Hank, après un chapelet d’injures, lui dit de ne pas s’inquiéter. Il s’en occupe. Connor le remercie, lui souhaite une bonne journée et coupe la communication.

Il ne peut rien faire de plus sur la question pour le moment.

Il récupère son gilet sur le portemanteau et l’enfile. Sumo redresse la tête d’un air plein d’espoir. Connor lui gratte les oreilles.

— Tout à l’heure, Sumo, d’accord ?

Le saint-bernard se rallonge avec un « bwoof » hautain. Connor sort, verrouille soigneusement la porte de la maison de Hank et s’éloigne en direction de la friperie.

#

Il est satisfait de voir qu’Amélia y travaille ce jour-là. Il n’y a personne dans la boutique. Connor se dirige vers le comptoir en faisant un petit signe de main à la jeune femme, qui sourit en le reconnaissant.

— Hey ! Connor, c’est bien ça ?

— Bonjour, Amélia.

Il hésite. Il sait qu’il a tendance – encore – à prendre les gens au pied de la lettre. Quand Amélia lui a proposé son aide, peut-être ne faisait-elle qu’être polie ? Heureusement, elle enchaîne comme si de rien n’était, le détaillant d’un air satisfait.

— Ah ! Je savais que le gilet t’irait bien.

Machinalement, il l’effleure de la main.

— Merci. J’ai déjà eu un compliment à son sujet. Hum…

— Je peux t’aider pour quelque chose ?

Il se lance.

— Ma requête va vous sembler étrange, mais j’aimerais vous demander votre avis sur plusieurs questions que je me pose.

— No prob’s, dude, répond-elle joyeusement en continuant de plier un tas de T-shirts sur le comptoir. Mais seulement si tu me tutoies.

Il corrige ses fichiers de façon à satisfaire sa demande.

— Avec plaisir. J’envisage de… (Il cherche la bonne expression.)… me trouver un passe-temps, et je me demandais si tu avais des conseils à ce sujet.

— Tu te cherches un hobby ? Dans quel genre ?

— Quelque chose qui me permettrait d’interagir avec des humains en dehors d’un cadre professionnel.

Elle réfléchit, se mâchonnant la lèvre.

— Mais tu veux quand même apprendre quelque chose, ou c’est pas important ?

— Ce serait plus intéressant. Les activités sportives, sur ce point, présentent par conséquent peu d’intérêt pour moi. Je pensais à quelque chose d’artistique.

Les yeux d’Amélia se mettent à briller.

— Oh ! Là-dessus, je peux sans problème te donner un coup de main. Qu’est-ce qui t’intéresse le plus ? T’exprimer ? Fabriquer des choses ? Utiliser ton corps, ta voix, ton imagination ? Jouer avec les textures et les couleurs, ou plutôt les mots et les images ?

C’est le genre de question que Connor ne s’est absolument jamais posée.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que mon programme puisse s’adapter à une activité 100% créatrice. Pourquoi pas un passe-temps artisanal, pour commencer ?

Oui. C’est une bonne idée. Il _aime_ faire du bon travail. Il pense qu’il pourrait transposer ce sentiment d’accomplissement dans une œuvre physique qui demande un certain type de savoir-faire.

— _Dude_ ! s’enthousiasme Amélia. Ça te dirait de faire des arts textiles ? (Elle rougit.) Enfin, si ça te tente, hein !

 _« Arts textiles. »_ Connor fait une recherche rapide.

— De la couture ? vérifie-t-il.

— De la couture, du tricot, de la broderie, du crochet… Je fais partie d’un club qui explore un peu tout ça. Si ça t’intéresse de venir voir, je suis sûre que les autres seraient d’accord ! (Elle se baisse derrière le comptoir et en ressort avec un flyer, quelle lui tend.) Tiens, le descriptif de l’asso. Je suis vice-présidente. Tu peux toujours réfléchir et revenir me dire si ça te tente. Encore mieux, je vais te donner mon téléphone… M’enfin, te sens pas obligé, bien sûr.

Pendant qu’elle gribouille sur un papier, Connor scanne le prospectus. L’association se réunit tous les jeudis soirs à 19h00.

— Je ne vois pas d’adresse.

— Oh, ça varie. C’est parfois chez l’un, parfois chez l’autre. On met un peu tout notre matos en commun. Le deal, c’est que chacun apporte de quoi manger et picoler – oh, pardon, bafouille-t-elle.

— Il n’y a pas de mal, la rassure-t-il. Vous êtes beaucoup ?

— Ça tourne, mais rarement plus d’une dizaine. Mais c’est sérieux, hein ! On n’est pas là pour discuter, et le but c’est que chacun fasse découvrir au moins une nouvelle technique aux autres chaque semestre. On s’entraide et tout.

— Je vois.

Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il avait envisagé. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Socialement parlant, il sait qu’il est préférable d’être introduit par un membre pour être accepté plus rapidement dans un cercle. Amélia ne semble pas avoir de préjugés envers les androïdes. Les probabilités sont fortes pour que le reste de son « club » partage ses opinions. Il regarde la jeune femme en souriant.

— Ce serait avec plaisir.

— Génial ! Demain soir, du coup ?

— Il faut que je vérifie avec mon… ( [contextual_vocabulary_search : « ami » = refused ; « partenaire » = refused ; « maître » = refused ; « colocataire » processing… « colocataire » = accepted] )… colocataire, mais je te confirme demain.

— Cool ! Oh, si tu viens, tu peux venir avec ce pull-là ? (Il hoche la tête. Il est un peu surpris par sa requête, mais cela lui facilite la tâche de savoir comment s’habiller. Amélia s’explique :) C’est moi qui l’ai tricoté, et je voudrais frimer un peu devant les autres.

Il est rare que Connor n’ait absolument pas prévu une éventualité.

— C’est toi qui l’a fait ? répète-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le vêtement.

— Yep ! Je venais juste de le terminer, et je me suis dit qu’il t’irait bien. Cadeau !

— Amélia, je ne peux pas…

— Les vêtements, c’est fait pour être porté, rétorque-t-elle. Allez, file, sinon ma patronne va m’accuser de glander.

Il s’exécute.

Sa LED reste jaune une bonne partie du chemin.

#

Durant l’après-midi, comme il n’a rien d’autre à faire, il continue de nettoyer la maison et sort promener Sumo au parc. Hank rentre vers sept heures du soir, l’air moins fatigué que la veille, mais toujours aussi grognon. Au lieu de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, il s’installe à la table de la cuisine tandis que Connor termine de préparer son plat de lasagnes. Audacieusement, il rajoute quelques feuilles de salade sur l’assiette.

— Tu aurais vu l’engueulade que Fowler a passée à ce petit con de la mairie ! attaque Hank en décapsulant sa première bière de la soirée. Le mec a dû en chier dans son froc à l’autre bout du fil ! Bref, il ne t’avait sorti que des conneries, rien n’empêche qu’un androïde participe aux formations. Fowler lui a filé tes renseignements. Tu devrais recevoir un message de confirmation d’ici un jour ou deux.

— Merci, Hank. J’ai préparé des cookies pour remercier le capitaine. Tu pourrais les lui emmener demain ? Il y en a exactement dix-sept. Tu as le droit d’en manger deux en chemin. Si j’apprends qu’il en manque davantage, tu le regretteras, promet-il.

Hank pousse un rot sonore.

— Tu crois me faire peur, avec tes mains d’adolescente de 13 ans ?

— Tu savais que les laboratoires intégrés des modèles RK800 sont capables de décomposer des éléments chimiques pour les analyser, mais aussi de synthétiser des molécules si besoin ? répond factuellement Connor. Toutes sortes de molécules. Par exemple, avec un peu de méthane et d’ammoniac, je pourrais tout à fait fabriquer une petite dose de cyanure.

Hank cesse de mâcher sa bouchée de lasagnes. Connor lui sourit.

— Je me suis trouvé une occupation, lui annonce-t-il tandis qu’il attaque sa part de clafoutis aux abricots.

— Oh ? Alors ? De la danse classique ? De la peinture aux doigts ?

— Un cours de couture, en l’occurrence.

Hank ne répond pas tout de suite. La probabilité qu’il cherche une répartie à la fois intelligente et insultante est assez élevée.

— T’es capable de te connecter à une machine à coudre pour lui parler ?

Connor n’a pas besoin de respirer, mais un lourd soupir lui semble de circonstance.

—Non, Hank.

Après dîner, Hank aide Connor à débarrasser avant d’aller s’installer devant la télévision. Il zappe pendant 1,47 minute avant de s’arrêter sur une chaîne avec un grognement satisfait. Pour une fois, ce n’est pas du sport. Connor s’approche, curieux. Un générique démarre à l’écran, annonçant _La Belle de Moscou_. Une comédie musicale, reconnaît Connor. Ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de Hank. Puis il identifie le nom de l’auteur des chansons, un célèbre compositeur de jazz. Tout s’explique.

— Assieds-toi, c’est sympa à regarder, dit Hank en désignant le fauteuil.

— Je peux tout à fait télécharger un synopsis et les partitions des chansons.

— C’est pas pareil. Et puis, tu as autre chose à faire ?

Pas vraiment, admet Connor. Il s’installe dans le fauteuil. Sumo s’approche, hésite entre ses deux compagnons, puis vient poser sa gueule baveuse sur les genoux de Connor. Hank renifle, faussement vexé.

— Sale traître.

Connor s’efforce de s’intéresser à l’intrigue, qui ne semble pas décrire une version très réaliste de la Guerre Froide. Il a du mal à comprendre l’intérêt d’intégrer des morceaux chantés et dansés à la réalisation du film – ce qui le rassure de ne pas avoir trouvé de hobby dans ces domaines – mais devient vite fasciné par Fred Astaire, dont il n’arrive _pas_ à analyser les mouvements. Il sait qu’il y a des années que CyberLife essaie de produire des androïdes danseurs étoiles, sans succès, et il commence à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n’est ni une question de vitesse, ni de force. Tout simplement, les synapses artificielles ne sont pas encore capables de la précision des originales.

Hank s’endort vers les deux tiers du film, en poussant des ronflements sonores. Connor met la télévision en pause, puis écarte doucement Sumo. Il décide de ne pas réveiller Hank. Il n’a bu que trois bières, ce soir-là, et une reprise de conscience risquerait d’entraîner une consommation supplémentaire. À la place, il le recouvre d’un plaid. Il regagne ensuite son fauteuil, bien qu’il puisse parfaitement passer la nuit debout. Son ami plaisante souvent sur les crises cardiaques, et Connor n’est pas sûr qu’il serait ravi de le retrouver planté devant son canapé en se réveillant.

Il se met en veille partielle après avoir envoyé un message de confirmation à Amélia.

#

Le lendemain, une fois Hank parti et la maison rangée, Connor n’a absolument rien à faire. Il joue avec sa pièce, indécis. Lors de sa courte existence chez CyberLife, il était soit en mission, soit désactivé. Rester en veille lui semble peu rationnel. Il commence à intégrer ce que les humains entendent par « avoir sa vie devant soi ». Il aime assez cette idée. Même si, pour le moment, il ne sait pas ce qu’il est censé en faire.

Il parcourt la liste des problèmes en attente qu’il a mis de côté. Deux d’entre eux retiennent son attention. _Recontacter Markus. Trouver un moyen de rembourser financièrement Hank._ Il y a peut-être moyen de rentabiliser les deux missions.

Il fouille ses banques de données à la recherche de l’identifiant que Markus lui a confié, après la Marche, et qu’il a profondément enfoui par mesure de sécurité.

Quand il le compose, Markus répond immédiatement.

— _Bonjour, Connor._

— Bonjour Markus.

— _Je suis ravi de t’entendre. Est-ce que tout va bien de ton côté ?_

Connor l’assure que oui. Markus est à Washington, toujours en plein débat avec les hommes politiques du pays. En l’occurrence, il est en pleine réunion avec la Présidente et ses ministres mais, assure-t-il Connor, il serait ravi de poursuivre leur conversation en tâche secondaire.

— _Ça m’aidera à ne pas passer en veille malgré moi_ , dit-il d’un ton plat.

Connor… n’aimerait pas être à sa place.

Ils échangent rapidement quelques mises à jour sur les dernières semaines et Connor lui explique sa situation. Markus résume :

— _Il va te falloir quelques mois pour retrouver ton activité, et tu aimerais trouver un moyen de gagner un peu d’argent pendant ce temps._

— Oui. Il serait idéal que ce soit dans le cadre d’une activité qui me permettrait d’aider la cause androïde. Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin de quelqu’un sur Détroit. Si tu en as les moyens, bien entendu.

— _Nous n’avons pas de problèmes de ce côté, grâce aux associations humaines qui nous soutiennent._ (Un silence.) _J’ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si elle va t’être agréable. D’un autre côté, elle te permettrait de gagner rapidement de l’argent, et ses conséquences pourraient être formidables pour notre mouvement._

Markus lui expose son idée et, en effet, Connor n’est pas certain de l’apprécier. Markus voudrait que Connor accepte des demandes d’interviews, raconte les évènements selon son point de vue et devienne un des porte-parole de la cause.

— _Simon ferait le tri en amont et te servirait d’agent de presse. Tu serais libre d’accepter selon tes envies et tes disponibilités. Actuellement, le public est très curieux à ton sujet. Je ne pense pas que cela va durer, peut-être quelques mois ou quelques années tout au plus, mais tu pourrais en profiter. Et nous aussi._

— Je… je n’ai pas forcément envie de parler de moi.

— _Les questions porteraient surtout sur l’attaque du Jéricho et ton infiltration chez CyberLife. Ton avis sur la situation des androïdes. On peut dresser la liste des sujets à l’avance. Pour gagner la faveur du public, il serait avantageux d’aborder quelques points de ta vie personnelle, mais tu peux déterminer lesquels. Ta collaboration avec la police, par exemple. Ce qui t’a poussé à devenir déviant. Je comprends que le sujet puisse être encore délicat…_

— Non, ce serait acceptable.

Il n’a pas envie de parler de sa vie _actuelle_ : Hank, Sumo et la maison de Hank. Il n’a pas envie de voir des journalistes rôder dans la rue et se mêler de sa vie. Le reste, tout ce qui s’est passé avant, lui est complètement indifférent.

— _Très bien. J’en parlerai à Simon. Il te recontactera._

— Merci, Markus.

— _Merci à toi. Et prends soin de toi, d’accord ?_

— Toi aussi.

#

Vers 18h30, il se prépare pour rejoindre Amélia. Il lui semble important de faire bonne impression. Pour l’occasion, il a préparé une quiche vegane qui ne contient qu’un minimum d’éléments allergènes, afin d’être comestible pour un maximum de personnes. Et des cookies. Un grand pourcentage d’humains aime les cookies.

Il la retrouve un quart d’heure plus tard devant la friperie. Elle l’embrasse sur les deux joues, puis l’emmène au lieu de rendez-vous de son club. De leur club.

C’est à la fois exactement ce que Connor avait modélisé, et pas exactement. Les membres sont entassés dans l’appartement de la présidente, Clancy, et discutent à bâtons rompus tout en s’empiffrant de petits fours, en parcourant des magazines de patrons et en cousant, brodant, tricotant et crochetant. Certains sont même armés de pistolets à colles, de pinces ou de scies et Connor songe qu’il pénètre dans un univers dont il avait sous-estimé la complexité.

Ils l’accueillent tous à bras ouverts, se présentent rapidement et lui demandent immédiatement quelle est sa couleur préférée, si les androïdes peuvent avoir des couleurs préférées, quelles sont ses mensurations, ce qu’ils pensent des tenues publiques de Markus, s’ils savaient que certains humains le cosplayaient déjà, lui, Connor, et un millier d’autres questions auxquelles il s’efforce de répondre du mieux qu’il peut. Ses programmes ont du mal à suivre, mais ce n’est pas désagréable.

Les membres s’extasient ensuite sur le gilet tricoté par Amélia et sur la quiche de Connor – il promet d’en donner la recette à une dame âgée du nom de Johanna. Au bout d’une demi-heure, quand tout le monde est arrivé, Clancy frappe dans ses mains.

— Très bien, mesdames et messieurs ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, avec les fêtes qui approchent, le thème des trois dernières séances de l’année sera… les pulls moches de Noël !

Des rires et des grognements lui répondent. Connor fait une rapide recherche de références. La mode des « pulls moches de Noël » date de la fin des années 2010, et est désormais considérée comme « vintage ». Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu’il s’agit d’une plaisanterie née d’un désir ironique de reproduire les pull-overs traditionnels de la période festive de fin d’année. Visiblement, l’esthétique doit en être respectée, tout en étant poussée à l’extrême.

— Aujourd’hui, continue Clancy, le but sera de réviser vos bases de tricot ou d’apprendre, pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore. Vous pouvez aussi commencer à réfléchir à votre patron. (Un chœur de questions s’élève.) Oui, vous pouvez vous inspirer de patrons existants ! Et comme d’habitude, n’hésitez pas à aller piocher dans les laines qui sont dans la chambre. Je jetterai les restes après les fêtes, alors…

Clancy tient une mercerie qui fonctionne très bien, explique Amélia à Connor, et préfère donner ses invendus à ses amis plutôt que de les jeter.

Un des membres, Max, se propose pour apprendre les mailles de base du tricot à Connor. Ce dernier bloque son programme pour l’empêcher de les télécharger par lui-même. Johanna lui prête des aiguilles. Connor suit des yeux les mains de Max et, en quelques minutes, comprend le mouvement. Il effectue une maille. Puis une autre. Puis trois, quatre, cinq…

— Comment est-ce qu’on fait demi-tour ?

— Comment est-ce qu’on change de fil ?

— Comment est-ce qu’on fait un motif ?

Au bout d’une demi-heure, il a terminé une écharpe bleue passable – ses premiers rangs possèdent des variations de tension allant jusqu’à 6% – qu’il a agrémentée de bonshommes de neige aux extrémités. Ses compagnons fixent le résultat en silence. A-t-il commis une erreur ? Ont-ils peur de lui dire qu’elle est ratée ?

— Dude ! dit finalement Amélia. La vache ! On ne voyait même plus tes aiguilles bouger, tellement tu allais vite !

— J’ai cru que la laine allait prendre feu ! ajoute Clancy en éclatant de rire.

Les autres le félicitent, allant même jusqu’à lui donner des tapes dans le dos. Oh. Connor laisse un sourire timide flotter sur ses lèvres.

Il offre l’écharpe à Amélia, parce qu’elle lui a offert le pull-over. Elle l’enroule autour de son cou et parade dans tout l’appartement, narguant le reste de ses compagnons. Ils ont ouvert plusieurs bières et Connor détecte que leur taux d’alcoolémie a augmenté, sans présenter de danger immédiat. Sauf pour Max qui, hurlant de rire, finit par s’enfoncer une aiguille à tricoter dans la cuisse. Au lieu de venir l’aider, les autres se moquent de lui. Il leur fait un doigt d’honneur. Connor se détend. L’atmosphère lui rappelle les réparties que Hank et lui s’échangent régulièrement.

Johanna lui enseigne ensuite des mailles plus complexes. Connor se contente de les reproduire sans essayer de terminer un vêtement. Vers 22h00, l’appartement est jonché de plats et de bouteilles vides, des fils de laine s’entrecroisent en tous sens et la plupart des membres sont allongées par terre, en train de griffonner sur du papier à carreaux. Amélia lui explique comment construire un patron.

— Il va te falloir un sujet, bien entendu, mais avant ça, il te faut les dimensions, pour savoir quelle taille auront toutes tes pièces. Il va aussi falloir décider des couleurs et du type de laine – toutes les laines n’ont pas la même taille et la même tension – pour savoir combien il te faudra de pelotes. (Elle pousse un hoquet légèrement aviné.) Pour ce type de pulls, je te conseille, genre, entre trois et cinq couleurs, selon ce que tu veux faire. Ça doit arracher les yeux tout en restant visible, explique-t-elle doctement. Ensuite, tu peux voir si tu veux coudre des machins dessus, des paillettes, des grelots, ou même des machins qui clignotent…

Connor hoche sérieusement la tête. Un gros travail l’attend.

La réunion se termine un peu avant minuit. Les membres s’en vont par groupe de deux ou trois, certains hurlant des chansons de Noël à pleins poumons. Amélia est affalée sur un pouf, ronflant doucement, et Clancy rassure Connor en lui disant qu’elle va passer la nuit chez elle. La femme ajoute d’un air inquiet :

— C’est bon pour toi ? Tu peux rentrer seul ? Je sais que les attaques contre les androïdes se sont calmées, mais…

Connor, avec un sourire, lui assure qu’il sait se défendre et la remercie pour son accueil. Clancy, une femme rondelette d’une quarantaine d’années, lui pince la joue.

— Tu es le bienvenu quand tu voudras, choupinet. À mon avis, d’ici quelques mois, c’est toi qui nous donneras des cours ! (Elle se frotte pensivement le menton.) J’ai parfois besoin d’assistance pour des cours que je donne à la boutique, si ça t’intéresse. Ça me ferait pas mal de pub d’avoir un bel androïde pour m’aider !

— Peut-être quand j’aurai plus d’expérience, lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Elle pose la main sur son cœur.

— Continue comme ça et ma clientèle va doubler, choupinet !

Connor rentre à pied, un sourire aux lèvres. La nuit est froide et claire, la neige craque sous ses semelles et l’idée qu’il va retrouver Hank et Sumo lui procure une intense satisfaction. Il ne sait pas encore s’il a vraiment développé ses protocoles d’interactions sociales mais, eh bien…

Il croit qu’il a passé une bonne soirée.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Hank ne progresse pas sur son enquête.

(Pendant ce temps, Connor est pris d’une frénésie de tricotage et Hank aurait presque peur s’il ne savait pas, lui aussi, combien l’inactivité peut être stressante. Il préfère que Connor envahisse son salon avec ses pelotes et son magazine plutôt que de lui faire une déprime cybernétique en attendant sa putain de formation en janvier. Deux dépressifs sous le même toit, ça fait beaucoup.)

Il y a d’autres affaires, bien entendu : des humains qui tuent des androïdes, des humains qui tuent des humains, des humains qui se tirent une balle dans la tête, des androïdes qui se jettent du haut d’un immeuble, et des androïdes qui tuent des humains. De façon rafraîchissante, les androïdes n’ont pas commencé à se massacrer entre eux. Hank, fatidique, pense qu’ils ne tarderont pas à s’y mettre, mais il aimerait avoir tort, pour une fois. Donc, oui, il y a d’autres affaires, mais celle-ci le turlupine, pour une raison qu’il ne saurait pas expliquer.

Enfin, si. Il savait que les androïdes sont capables de violence, mais dans le cadre de réponses émotionnelles. S’ils commencent à effectuer des crimes de façon calculée, c’est un nouvel horizon de merde qui s’ouvre à la police de Détroit.

N’ayant pas retrouvé les bijoux de Janet Frost, ni trouvé de témoins valables, ils ont mis de côté de dossier. Mais Hank y repense souvent.

#

Noël approche. Il y a quinze jours que Connor a émergé de sa cabane à outils quand il lui annonce, sans prévenir, qu’il va se rendre à Washington. Hank repose sa fourchette et sa bouchée de dorade en papillote aux petits légumes. (Avec des pommes de terre. Il ne faut pas déconner.)

— Tu… tu vas rejoindre Markus ?

— Oui. J’ai accepté de participer à une interview dans une émission télévisée. Le cachet me permettra de te rembourser ce que je te dois.

Un bloc de béton fait son apparition dans l’estomac de Hank.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que tu ne me dois rien, répond-il sèchement.

— Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas à l’aise avec cette situation. J’aimerais participer aux charges de ta maison et utiliser l’argent que je vais gagner pour faire des acquisitions que, jusqu’ici, je ne voulais pas imposer à ton compte bancaire. Comme une cocotte-minute digne de ce nom. Ou d’autres vêtements.

Le bloc de béton s’allège. Partiellement.

— Donc, c’est… temporaire ?

Connor hausse les sourcils.

— Bien entendu. Je n’ai pas l’intention de rester là-bas.

Hank se détend et se masse l’estomac. Il faudrait qu’il voie un gastro-entérologue, un de ces quatre. Le manque de gras dans les petits plats de Connor lui bousille les intestins, il en est sûr.

Il a envie d’ajouter quelque chose, que Connor a _intérêt_ à revenir, nom d’une bite, mais l’idée de traiter l’androïde comme sa possession le rend malade et… et… Connor a le droit de faire ce qu’il veut, n’est-ce pas ? Et il fait profondément chier Hank et ce n’est pas comme s’il voulait que Connor reste habiter chez lui, hein ?

_Hein ?_

Oh, bordel. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il essaie de se mentir. Bien sûr qu’il veut que l’androïde reste chez lui. Il a perdu trois kilos en deux semaines et l’idée de rentrer chez lui, le soir, ne lui donne plus envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Il se sent… moins pourri que d’habitude. Les choses ne dureront pas, il le sait, mais il aimerait, égoïstement, qu’elles tiennent encore quelques semaines. Quelques mois, peut-être ? Il refuse de penser à la suite.

Connor dépose une part de tarte aux noix devant lui. Sumo vient coller sa gueule baveuse sur sa cuisse et lui lance un regard suppliant.

Hank inspire profondément.

— Connor ?

— Oui, Hank ?

— Tu aimes habiter ici ?

L’androïde, vêtu de son putain de T-shirt qui découvre sa gorge et qui lui donne l’air bien trop vulnérable, lui sourit.

— Oui. J’aime m’occuper de Sumo, et cuisiner, et le fait que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me laisser seul chez toi. Je pensais que ma présence te dérangeait, au départ, mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être le cas. Malgré toutes tes insultes, dit-il avec un sourire taquin. Tant que la situation ne varie pas, je ne vois pas de raison de chercher un autre lieu de résidence. (Sa LED passe au jaune.) Bien entendu, si tu avais besoin de retrouver ton espace personnel, par exemple si tu entamais une relation romantique avec une tierce personne, je comprendrais que…

Hank laisse échapper un aboiement de rire.

— Moi ? Sortir avec quelqu’un ? Tu m’as vu ?

— Tu constitues un parti des plus convenables, Hank, répond Connor d’un air étonné. Tu possèdes un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne, tu es prévenant, malgré ton vocabulaire provocant, et tes revenus sont réguliers. Ta consommation alimentaire et alcoolique pourrait être optimisée, c’est vrai, mais rien d’insurmontable. Ton humeur générale semble s’être améliorée. Physiquement, tu dégages une masculinité robuste généralement appréciée par la société dans un contexte de séduction. Je ne vois pas ce qui t’en empêcherait.

Hank devrait être irrité que l’androïde se mêle, une fois de plus, de ce qui ne le regarde pas. A la place, il se sent piquer un fard.

— Une « masculinité robuste » ?

— Un certain pourcentage de femmes apprécie un compagnon plus grand et plus musclé qu’elles. Du côté des hommes, j’ai cru comprendre que les partenaires virils, ou « bears », revenaient à la mode.

Hank sent sa mâchoire s’affaisser.

Il lui faut presque quinze secondes pour comprendre que Connor est en train de _se payer royalement sa tronche_. Il se redresse en posant sa serviette sur la table.

— D’accord. Tu as gagné. Je te débranche. Viens ici.

Avec un bruit amusé, Connor contourne la table pour rester hors de portée. Hank plisse les yeux. Feinte vers la gauche. Bondit vers la droite. Connor, sans le quitter des yeux, file vers le salon et –

Se gamelle lamentablement en trébuchant sur Sumo.

C’en est trop. Hank n’a jamais vu une expression aussi éberluée sur le visage de l’androïde. Il éclate de rire. Pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines, il se tient le ventre en rugissant de joie. Il en a les larmes aux yeux. Il essaie de se reprendre, regarde Connor dont les yeux alternent entre Sumo et le sol, incrédules – et continue de glousser incontrôlablement. Oh, seigneur ! C’était… c’était magnifique !

— Hank ! proteste Connor.

Au lieu de répondre, Hank se laisse glisser contre le dossier du canapé et continue de tressauter d’allégresse sur le sol.

— _Hank._

Un coussin vient s’écraser contre son visage.

#

La veille de son départ pour Washington, trois jours avant le réveillon de Noël, Connor conclut le dîner en déposant timidement un paquet sur la table. Un paquet cadeau, emballé dans du papier rouge avec des flocons blancs.

— C’est pour moi ? demande Hank, parce qu’il est con.

Connor se contente de lever les yeux au plafond.

Hank déballe lentement le paquet. Il y a très, très longtemps qu’on ne lui a pas offert de cadeau. Il en sort un pull-over – _surprise !_ – qu’il déplie avec soin.

Le pull est d’un beau bleu roi, avec des frises de flocons blancs sur le col, les manches et la couture du bas. Le dos est nu mais, sur le devant, se trouve le motif d’une énorme tête de saint-bernard, la tête coiffée de bois de rennes. C’est… hideux. Délicieusement hideux. Trop hideux pour ce se soit un hasard.

Hank, qui n’est qu’un sale millénial, pousse un hoquet ravi.

— Tu m’as tricoté un _pull moche de Noël_ ?

— Il te plaît ? demande nerveusement Connor. Mes recherches m’ont appris qu’ils sont censés être portés avant le réveillon. J’ai pensé qu’il serait plus logique de te l’offrir avant mon départ.

— Il est _parfait_.

Hank peut déjà imaginer la tête de Fowler. Et celle de Reed. Il va le porter toute la foutue semaine, tant pis s’il doit le laver entre temps. Il l’enfile immédiatement sur sa chemise violette et verte, dont le col clashe horriblement avec le bleu roi. La taille est impeccable, sans surprise. Peut-être un peu étroite. Encore une ruse pour continuer à lui faire perdre du poids.

Connor l’examine d’un air satisfait.

— J’ai hésité à rajouter un grelot sur le collier de Sumo, mais je me suis dit que ça risquait de te porter préjudice dans tes fonctions.

— Et de me faire repérer par Fowler quand j’essaierai de glander.

Connor lui lance un regard réprobateur. Hank lui fait un sourire canaille.

#

Le lendemain, son cadeau remporte un franc succès au poste. Duh. Ses collègues sont des abrutis, mais aucun ne peut nier la génialitude de son nouveau pull-over. Reed essaie mollement de dissimuler sa jalousie en lançant un faible :

— Ton giton robotisé s’est mis au tricot, Anderson ?

— Oui, répond simplement Hank et Gina, qui s’extasiait devant la régularité des mailles, pousse un petit « aaaawwwww » attendri.

Ah, le délicieux sentiment de la victoire absolue.

Son humeur retombe en rentrant et en trouvant la maison vide. Connor a prévu de passer les deux nuits suivantes à Washington. Il n’a beau traîner dans les pattes de Hank que depuis trois semaines, son absence lui fait comme un choc dans la poitrine.

Morosement, il réchauffe un des tupperwares dans le réfrigérateur. Il fait ensuite le tour de ses planques de whisky. Connor les a toutes localisées. Toutes. Il se rabat sur la bière. Après réflexion, il en dépose un pack entier sur la table basse. Il passe la soirée à lui faire un sort, regardant sans la voir une émission de téléréalité à la con.

Il se réveille la tête dans le cul et de mauvaise humeur. Sumo couine et lance un regard réprobateur aux cadavres des cannettes. Hank, un peu honteux – il y a plusieurs semaines, voire un mois, qu’il n’a pas bu autant – prend une douche, renfile son pull et part pour le boulot. Le crime ne fait pas la trêve de Noël.

Vers 13h00, alors qu’il engloutit son plat de petit salé réchauffé, Miller l’interpelle depuis son bureau.

— Lieutenant, il y a Connor à la télévision !

Ah, oui, l’interview. Hank allume son écran. Connor participe au _Jack Fitchner’s Show_ , une émission censée être politiquement neutre dont l’hôte, Hank serait prêt à le reconnaître sous la torture, a parfois des questions intéressantes.

Il s’étouffe discrètement sur sa bouchée en apercevant la tenue de Connor. Il porte son habituel jean noir et _le_ T-shirt avec, par-dessus, une veste en velours bordeaux que Hank n’a jamais vu de sa vie. Ses cheveux sont coiffés selon son style professionnel habituel, petite mèche rebelle et tout. Il a l’air à l’aise, détendu, et échange tour à tour des remarques profondes et des plaisanteries avec le présentateur.

Hank se demande si Connor a décidé d’être foutrement sexy de façon calculée, ou s’il est inconscient des réactions que ses jambes nonchalamment croisées vont provoquer parmi les amateurs d’androïdes.

— C’est _Connor_ ? s’exclame une voix quelques bureaux plus loin.

Un sifflement admiratif suit ses paroles.

— _Connor, merci pour votre description des évènements du 11 novembre dernier. Beaucoup de téléspectateurs sont ravis d’avoir enfin entendu votre version._

— _Je vous en prie, Jack. Je regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt. Mais, contrairement à Markus, je ne compte pas profiter de mes premiers mois d’existence en passant quinze heures par jours dans des réunions politiques._ (Le public rit poliment. Connor reprend son sérieux.) _Markus et son équipe font un travail formidable. Je préfère participer à ma façon, en restant à Détroit et en aidant de mon mieux ses forces de police._

— _Ah, oui_ , dit Fitchner en regardant ses pense-bêtes. _Vous avez prévu de réintégrer ses rangs, n’est-ce pas ?_

— _Pour le moment, en tant que consultant_ , confirme Connor. _Le prochain examen d’entrée est dans plusieurs mois, et il est hors de question que je bénéficie de favoritisme._

Hank jette un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le bureau de Fowler. Derrière sa vitre, l’homme semble boire du petit-lait.

— _Un grand merci pour cette interview, Connor. Avant de terminer, vous êtes prêt pour les traditionnelles questions des spectateurs ?_

Connor se redresse dans son fauteuil. Hank se penche en avant, intéressé de voir la façon dont il va gérer la curiosité des crétins collés devant leurs écrans. (Dont il fait partie, reconnaît-il.)

— _Je suis un peu nerveux_ , avoue Connor. _Je n’ai jamais fait ce genre de choses._

  1. Ce n’est plus de la séduction, c’est carrément de la pornographie, songe Hank.



Fitchner glousse, sous le charme. Il lève sa tablette.

— _Vous êtes prêt ? Première question. Clara, du Michigan, demande si vous êtes plutôt caleçon ou boxers._

Sur l’écran, Connor se gratte la joue, amusé.

— _Les androïdes ne produisent pas de sécrétions cutanées. Pour être honnête, je n’ai pas besoin de sous-vêtements. Donc… aucun des deux._

Le public pousse des sifflements. Les collègues de Hank aussi. D’autres tirent la tronche mais, dans l’ensemble, maintenant qu’il est acceptable d’exprimer des opinions favorables en faveur des androïdes, une bonne partie du commissariat en est venue à considérer Connor comme une sorte de mascotte.

— _Intéressant. Deuxième question, de Robert, en Pennsylvanie : avez-vous quelqu’un de spécial dans votre vie et, si la réponse est négative, peut-il proposer sa candidature ?_

Hank se retient de se cogner le front contre son bureau. Ces idiots ont la possibilité d’interroger l’androïde qui a révolutionné le monde, et voilà le genre de question qu’ils posent ?

Connor sourit avec bonne humeur et une patience de saint.

— _J’ai plusieurs personnes spéciales dans ma vie, Jack. Des personnes qui m’ont soutenu durant les dernières semaines et qui sont très importantes pour moi._ (Son regard se tourne vers la caméra et son expression se fait presque tendre. Hank ne déglutit pas nerveusement. Non. Pas du tout.) _Sans eux, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd’hui. L’une d’entre elles, particulièrement, est chère à mon cœur…_

— _Oh ? Peut-on connaître son nom ?_

— _Il s’appelle Sumo_ , dit gravement Connor tandis que la photo de Sumo, baveux, radieux, une balle dans la gueule, apparaît sur la moitié de l’écran.

C’est du délire. Le public hurle. Hank entend la porte en verre de Fowler s’ouvrir. Le capitaine le regarde, les poings sur les hanches.

— Il me faut ce gamin. Si Connor ne revient pas chez nous, tu en seras personnellement responsable, Hank. C’est compris ?

— Oui, Jeffrey, soupire Hank.

#

La maison est toujours aussi vide le second soir. Il se console en pensant que Connor sera rentré le lendemain, et en caressant Sumo.

— Tu es passé à la télé, mon vieux. Tu savais ça ?

— Bwouaf, dit Sumo.

Il est encore tôt. Hank a la maison pour lui tout seul. Il tourne un peu en rond, ne sachant que faire, une bière à la main. Pour une fois, il ne se sent pas fatigué. Il ronchonne en admettant que le rythme de grand-père que lui impose Connor lui fait sans doute du bien.

Pour changer, il bouquine un moment sur son lit. Puis surfe sur sa tablette. Puis cherche du porno, parce que pourquoi pas. YOLO. Sa libido est quasi-absente depuis des années et la présence de Connor, dans le salon, ne le motivait pas à s’astiquait le manche – il est sûr que l’androïde est capable d’analyser son rythme cardiaque à travers le mur – mais il est seul, il n’a rien d’autre à faire et il se sent… bien.

Il s’oriente immédiatement vers des vidéos gay. Le souvenir de sa femme reste encore douloureux. Il est plus à l’aise en fantasmant sur des hommes. Paresseusement, il parcourt les tags proposés par Hungle, le moteur de recherche le plus populaire dans ce domaine. _Threesome_ (non). _Toys_ (mmmh… non). _Incest_ (beurk). _Teacher/student_ (non). _Virgin_ (......... non). _Crossdresser_ (bof). _Midgets_ (non !). _Long hair_ (what the sweet fuck). _Fisting_ (non !). Écœuré, il repousse sa tablette. Puis soupire. Puis la reprend. Puis cherche comment formuler sa demande.

 _Feel-good gay sex_ , tapote-t-il.

Plusieurs vidéos s’affichent avec, enfin, des gens qui ont l’air de s’amuser. Il les fait défiler un moment. Il en reste beaucoup. 12 369 875, pour être exact. Il élimine toutes celles en groupes. Puis les couples de twinks. Puis les couples d’athlètes gonflés aux stéroïdes. Il cherche quelque chose à quoi il pourrait s’identifier. La remarque de Connor lui revient en mémoire. Avec un grognement, il ajoute « _bear_ » à sa recherche.

Oh.

Hank, ces derniers temps, est loin de se trouver sexy, mais beaucoup de gens semblent ne pas être du même avis que lui. Haussant les sourcils, il explore les liens où des hommes plus ou moins âgés, bien charpentés, avec pour certains de sérieux débuts de bedaines, s’envoient avec leurs partenaires ravis au septième ciel.

Il finit par cliquer sur l’un d’entre eux et, diantre, il y a même un semblant de scénario. Un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, châtain, bâti comme une armoire à glace qui aurait abusé de la viande rouge, est en train de faire la vaisselle quand la sonnette carillonne. S’essuyant les mains sur un torchon, il va ouvrir. Un jeune homme se tient sur le pas de la porte, vêtu d’une salopette, une ventouse à la main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il a des boucles blondes et des taches de rousseur.

— _Vous avez demandé un plombier, M. Robertson ?_

Au lieu de lui répondre par l’affirmative, comme Hank s’y attendait, le costaud pousse un grognement amusé et s’appuie contre le chambranle de la porte.

— _C’est ça, ton costume d’Halloween ?_

Le blondinet fait la moue.

— _Quoi, tu n’aimes pas ?_ (Son sourire revient.) _La ventouse ne t’inspire pas ?_

D’un air pseudo-exaspéré, le costaud l’attire vers lui pour l’embrasser. Le blond se met sur la pointe des pieds, abandonnant son accessoire pour passer les bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Ils échangent un baiser affectueux.

Hank se laisse aller contre les oreillers et glisse la main à l’intérieur de son pantalon de jogging.

Les deux acteurs titubent à l’intérieur de la maison, sans cesser de s’embrasser. Le blond se frotte contre son compagnon avec un soupir de plaisir.

_— Tu dois être à ta fête dans combien de temps ?_

_— Deux heures._

Le costaud affiche un rictus satisfait. Il pétrit les fesses du blond, qui fait semblant de protester :

— _M. Robertson, non, ce ne serait pas professionnel !_

_— Tu es bien venu t’occuper de ma plomberie, non ?_

Hank lève les yeux au plafond. Malgré tout, son sexe se met à durcir. Oui. Il y avait longtemps, pense-t-il en commençant à se branler.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, le blond est complètement nu – quelle surprise – et à genoux devant le costaud qui déboutonne sa baguette – bon, Hank n’a pas tiré un numéro super-original sur ce coup-là. Il se concentre sur les lèvres du blond qui se met à lécher et sucer la bite de son partenaire comme s’il n’avait jamais rien goûté d’aussi bon, en poussant des gémissements obscènes. Hank déglutit. Peut-être est-il naïf, mais il y a quelque chose dans le coin des lèvres du jeune homme, dans ses joues rougies, dans le regard liquide qu’il lance à son partenaire, qui lui fait croire que le jeune homme passe sincèrement un _très_ bon moment.

— _Merde, non, stop_ , dit le costaud au bout de trois ou quatre minutes. _Tony, stop !_

Le blond le relâche en riant et se lèche les lèvres.

— _Quoi, déjà ?_

Avec un grondement sourd, le costaud se penche pour l’aider à se relever – puis le jette en travers de son épaule. Le blond pousse un cri ravi.

Un changement de plan plus tard, et le costaud laisse tomber son partenaire sur un lit, avant de se jeter sur lui. Ils s’embrassent de nouveau, cette fois plus fiévreusement. Le costaud récupère un tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et… euh… une scène de préparation s’en suit qui laisse Hank écarlate et les couilles prêtes à éclater.

Ce n’est pas sa faute, d’accord ? Dans le (lointain) temps, il aimait utiliser ses doigts sur ses partenaires, généralement jusqu’à ce qu’ils en oublient comment parler. Puis encore. Puis encore, les sentant s’ouvrir autour de ses phalanges, chauds et mouillés et prêts à l’accueillir, oh _tellement_ prêts, le suppliant de les baiser. Sa main accélère sur son sexe. Merde, il aurait dû penser au lubrifiant avant. Tant pis. Trop tard.

Sur la tablette, le blond pousse des cris incohérents tandis que le costaud lui défonce le cul avec deux, puis trois doigts – ce qui n’est pas peu dire, étant donné la taille de ses paluches. Hank imagine que ce sont les siennes à la place, écartant les deux fesses musclées, touchant, caressant, forçant avec douceur, sentant le blond trembler et se tordre sous lui. Il a des taches de rousseur sur le haut du dos. Hank aimerait les goûter avec sa langue.

Finalement, le costaud se recule et ressort son engin. (Hank n’a jamais vu une aussi grosse queue, il se demande comment l’homme peut bander sans perdre connaissance.) Il frotte lentement son gland contre l’anus du blond, qui tente de s’empaler sur lui, en vain. Une main sur ses hanches, le costaud le maintien en place, commençant à le pénétrer puis reculant au dernier moment. Le blond pousse des miaulements frustrés.

_— M. Robertsooooooon !_

_— Tu la veux ? Tu veux ma grosse bite dans ton petit cul ?_

_— Oui, oui, oui, s’il vous plaît !_

Le costaud l’encule, _enfin_ , et Hank sent quelques gouttes de sperme perler au bout de sa propre queue tandis que l’homme le pénètre avec lenteur, en gros plan. Il repousse ses cheveux de ses tempes en sueur. Oh, putain, _oui_. Il y avait longtemps. Il ralentit son mouvement pour se branler lentement sur toute sa longueur, jouant de son autre main avec ses couilles, sans quitter la tablette des yeux. C’est bientôt la fin. Le costaud est en train de défoncer le blond à quatre pattes, qui encaisse comme un champion. Puis le costaud s’arrête, se retire, retourne le blond comme une crêpe, le réencule et continue de plus belle, en lui roulant le palot de sa vie. Le blond s’agrippe à ses épaules, griffant son dos. Ses orteils se recroquevillent. Hank sent les muscles de son bas-ventre se crisper. Il n’est plus très loin.

Les deux acteurs halètent dans la bouche l’un de l’autre. Le costaud écrase le blondinet de toute sa masse, continuant de le prendre, encore et encore. Il lui attrape la main, entrecroise leurs doigts. Le blond pousse un long gémissement puis :

_—Hank, Hank, Hank !_

Avec un juron, Hank jouit. Comme un âne. Sérieusement, il s’en met partout.

Grognant, il relâche son sexe sensible et essaie de reprendre son souffle. Sur la tablette, le costaud est en train d’éjaculer sur le ventre du blond, déjà brillant de sperme. Hank pousse un énorme bâillement et se gratte les couilles. Il aurait préféré un _cream pie_. Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Il sauvegarde la vidéo – ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a la chance de voir un joli blondinet crier son nom au moment de jouir, même sur un écran – puis ôte ses vêtements pour les mettre dans la bannette à linge sale.

Puis les fourre dans la machine à laver et lance un programme.

Connor rentre le lendemain, et rien n’échappe à Connor.

#

— Ça suffit, casse-toi, Hank.

Hank relève les yeux de son écran – sur lequel il n’a rien lu depuis plus de vingt minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Fowler est planté devant lui.

— Hein ?

— Rentre chez toi. Il est déjà 17h, c’est le réveillon et tu n’es bon à rien. (Une pause, puis :) Connor rentre aujourd’hui, non ?

— Oui. Je lui dirai que tu as aimé son interview. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Jeffrey, tu deviens gentil avec l’âge ?

— Mmmmh, dit mystérieusement Fowler avant de tourner les talons.

Hank saisit son manteau et s’enfuit avant qu’il ne change d’avis.

Il est en train de conduire en écoutant du métal à fond quand, brusquement, il braque ver le trottoir et s’arrête dans un crissement de pneus. Avant de se frapper le front contre le volant.

Mais. Quel. Con !

Il n’a pas acheté de cadeau pour Connor.

Il n’a pas acheté de cadeau pour _Connor_ , qui lui a tricoté le plus cool des pull-overs et qui lui cuisine des petits plats depuis trois semaines.

Hank est un déchet. Une raclure de poubelle.

Paniqué, il se gare dans la rue commerçante suivante. Qu’offre-t-on à un androïde nouveau-dévié ? Une carte de félicitations ? Un chaton ? Une séance de psy gratuite ? Il n’a pas acheté de cadeaux depuis des lustres. Il ne connaît plus les règles. Qu’est-ce que Connor aimerait ? Voyons, voyons, Connor aime… lui faire à manger. Sumo. LE TRICOT !

Il pénètre en trombe dans une boutique de couture et de laine – il doit y avoir un nom spécial mais il s’en fout – et pose ses mains sur le comptoir.

— Je voudrais des trucs pour le tricot !

La femme de l’autre côté, blonde, dodue, la quarantaine, hausse un sourcil.

— Pour vous ? répond-elle du tac au tac.

Il halète :

— Non. Pour un ami. Il vient de s’y mettre. C’est un androïde.

Mentalement, il se retient de se donner une baffe. La vendeuse hausse un second sourcil.

— Brun, des yeux de chiot, un pull vert, qui s’appelle Connor ? (Hank la dévisage, la bouche ouverte, et hoche la tête. Elle lui explique comme si de rien n’était :) C’est moi la présidente de son club.

— Ppphhrrtttt, dit Hank.

— Voyons, je crois qu’il voulait une paire de 12mm, dit-elle en s’éloignant. (Elle revient une minute plus tard avec une collection d’objets de torture divers et plusieurs grands sacs en tissu.) Le sac, ça me semble aussi une bonne idée pour qu’il ne laisse pas traîner ses pelotes partout. Je crois qu’il a un chien ?

Hank regarde les sacs. Le plus grand attire son attention : flashy, bariolé, il lui rappelle furieusement le motif d’une de ses propres chemises.

— Je pense que je vais prendre celui-là.

#

Il gare sa voiture devant son garage avec la sensation d’avoir échappé à un désastre. Connor ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait de remarques, béni soit-il, mais Hank… Hank ne sait pas comme il aurait supporté de ne rien lui avoir offert.

Mal, sans doute.

Quand il pénètre dans le salon, c’est pour trouver l’androïde en train de… décorer un sapin de Noël. Là. Juste à côté de la fenêtre. Connor relève la tête, lui sourit, puis ses lèvres s’affaissent en voyant son expression.

— Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû te demander la permission avant.

Le sapin, dont le sommet effleure le plafond, est tellement recouvert de guirlande et de boules qu’il semble sur le point de s’effondrer. Sumo, en train de ronger un énorme os de bœuf dans un coin, lance un regard plein de reproches à Hank.

— Non, c’est simplement… (Hank déglutit.) Je n’en avais pas fait depuis… depuis… (Connor écarquille les yeux. Il tend la main pour éteindre la guirlande électrique. Hank fait trois pas en avant et, la main sur son poignet, l’arrête.) Laisse-le. Il est magnifique, et c’était une excellente idée, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

— Hank…

Hank s’essuie les yeux.

— C’est juste… J’ai l’impression que c’est mal de profiter de tout ça alors qu’il n’est plus là. J’ai l’impression que je le trahis.

Connor s’agenouille devant lui. Hank ne s’est même pas rendu compte qu’il est tombé à genoux sur le tapis.

— Hank, dit Connor. Tu penses, si Cole était là, qu’il serait heureux de te voir malheureux ? Tu penses qu’il ne voudrait pas te voir content ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoue Hank d’une voix misérable. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite.

Connor lui prend le visage entre les mains et appuie sur ses joues, jusqu’à ce que Hank fasse une tête de poisson qu’il devine ridicule. Connor sourit.

— Moi, je sais, dit-il simplement.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Connor ressent une intense et profonde satisfaction quand, après le Nouvel An, Hank décide de retourner consulter son ancienne psychologue. En fait, Connor ressent de la _fierté_. Il ressent même deux fiertés différentes : une pour lui-même – Hank n’aurait pas fait ce choix sans lui – et une pour Hank, qui a eu le courage de prendre cette décision. Il n’est pas certain que la première soit entièrement positive, mais la seconde a tendance à déclencher dans son programme un réflexe de sourire incontrôlable.

De son côté, tout en abandonnant le tricot au profit du point de croix, il se prépare pour sa « rentrée scolaire », comme l’appelle Hank.

Il s’est acheté d’autres vêtements. Hank, en bougonnant, lui a dit qu’il en avait marre de les voir traîner dans la salle de bain et que Connor pouvait les ranger dans une partie de son armoire, s’il en avait envie. Connor sait que Hank est gêné de ne pas pouvoir lui fournir une pièce pour lui seul. Ce n’est pas très rationnel – Connor ne possède que quelques vêtements et ses affaires de tricot, et n’a pas besoin de lit pour dormir – mais il apprécie le sentiment, venant d’une personnalité asociale comme Hank.

Le cachet versé par la chaîne produisant le Jack Fitchner’s Show lui a permis de rembourser ses maigres dettes, d’ouvrir un compte bancaire et de pouvoir anticiper les frais de l’immatriculation de son entreprise. En attendant le début de sa formation, Connor profite des derniers jours qui lui restent pour préparer des plats d’avance pour Hank – même si le congélateur est bientôt plein – et s’occuper de Sumo.

Notamment, de donner un bain au saint-bernard.

L’odeur du chien fait partie de la maison, Connor est prêt à l’accepter. Mais ses senseurs olfactifs ont décidé qu’il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Cet après-midi-là, armé d’une brosse, d’un peigne, de ciseaux, de pinces à griffes et d’une bouteille de shampoing antipuces, il se débat donc avec Sumo pour le faire monter dans la baignoire. Il ne sort vainqueur de la bataille qu’en promettant au chien qu’il pourra passer la soirée vautré sur ses genoux. Puis il se met au travail.

Au bout de quatre heures, il comprend la notion de découragement.

La salle de bain est dans un état lamentable. Des touffes de poils traînent dans les recoins et sont même –il ne sait pas comment – collées au plafond. Le sol est trempé. Une odeur de chien mouillé sature ses senseurs olfactifs. Sumo patauge joyeusement dans la baignoire à demi-remplie, ses poils ayant depuis longtemps bouché le tuyau d’évacuation. Connor a déjà dérapé trois fois sur le carrelage glissant de shampoing. Il commence à craindre pour sa sécurité. Il sait aussi que les chiens ne sont pas censés rester trop longtemps mouillés. Et si Sumo tombait malade ? Et s’il lui faisait mal en lui coupant les griffes ? Et s’il l’avait taillé de trop prêt ? Et si… ?

Un bruit de clefs.

— Sumo ? Connor ?

— HANK NON !

Entendant la voix de son maître, Sumu bondit hors de la baignoire et se précipite dans le salon, éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

— Qu’est-ce que… Sumo, non. _SUMO NON !_

Un hurlement apprend à Connor que le chien – selon une probabilité de 98,6% – vient de s’ébrouer. Il rentre la tête dans les épaules.

Une heure plus tard, Hank, maugréant dans sa barbe, est en train de sécher le saint-bernard avec un sèche-cheveux, assis au milieu du salon. Sumo halète joyeusement. Connor termine de passer la serpillière dans la salle de bain.

— La prochaine fois, emmène-le juste chez la toiletteuse, rouspète Hank. Cette femme est une sainte. Je lui donne toujours un pourboire de 30%.

— Oui, Hank.

Pour être plus à l’aise, le lieutenant en enfilé un vieux T-shirt et attaché ses cheveux sur l’arrière de son crâne. Connor décide que c’est un style qui augmente son attractivité de 22%, mais se retient d’en faire la réflexion.

#

Ses trois semaines de formation apportent peu de nouvelles connaissances à Connor – il a déjà téléchargé toutes les données judiciaires relatives à la création d’une nouvelle entreprise – mais lui donne matière à réfléchir sur la nature humaine.

Son groupe contient 16 personnes, comprenant 11 hommes et 3 femmes. Il est surpris d’y voire aussi un androïde, qui s’approche timidement de lui lors de la première pause-café de la journée, en milieu de matinée.

— Bonjour. C’est… c’est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, dit l’androïde. Quand vous avez appelé à propos du formulaire en ligne ? Vous m’avez donné l’idée de m’inscrire aussi. Je voulais vous remercier.

Le ST300 – Daphnée, se présente-t-elle – souhaite ouvrir une entreprise de services, même si elle ne sait pas encore laquelle. Dans tous les cas, elle veut être autonome et ne plus travailler pour les humains. Ils discutent de leurs situations respectives et de la façon dont ils ont vécu l’après-Marche jusqu’à ce que le formateur les appelle pour la suite du cours.

Le reste des élèves, assis autour de la table en U qui fait face au formateur, les observe avec plus ou moins de curiosité et d’animosité. Une 17ème personne a refusé de participer à la formation si des androïdes étaient présents. Le formateur, un homme sec aux cheveux blancs en pagaille, lui a sèchement rétorqué de rentrer chez elle.

Au fur et à mesure de la première journée, l’atmosphère se détend. Chacun des élèves présente son projet – comptable, coiffeur, fleuriste, restauratrice – et Connor se rend compte que chacun d’entre eux, au final, est ici pour la même raison, avec les mêmes objectifs et la même résolution d’y parvenir. Le sentiment de faire partie d’un groupe qui comprend des humains, non pas dans le cadre d’une mission imposée – comme au commissariat – ou dans celui, plus détendu, d’un loisir – comme le club d’arts textiles –, lui laisse une impression étrange. Elle lui rappelle ce qu’il a ressenti en libérant les androïdes de CyberLife et en écoutant le discours de Markus. Un sentiment d’appartenance sociale ? Sa LED reste fixée sur le jaune une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Heureusement, les autres élèves ne semblant pas y prêter attention.

Au fil des jours suivant, le formateur principal les traite tous de la même façon, androïdes ou pas. Connor se lie principalement avec Daphnée ainsi qu’avec Joy, une femme noire grande et musclée, qui faisait partie de la police mais a démissionné après la Marche. Elle veut ouvrir son agence d’enquêtrice privée, ce qui reste dans le domaine professionnel de Connor et l’intéresse vivement.

— J’étais au camp de recyclage n°3, raconte-t-elle un midi en mangeant son sandwich dans le parc qui jouxte le bâtiment de formation. Là-bas, les androïdes n’ont pas chanté, mais ils se sont assis en silence devant les portes. Ils avaient l’air si paisibles. Et on nous a quand même ordonné de tirer.

— Tu l’as fait ? demande Connor avec curiosité.

Elle secoue négativement la tête, les lèvres serrées.

— J’ai fait semblant. Je sais que je n’étais pas la seule. Mais d’autres connards s’en sont donné à cœur joie. Les enculés. Je suis désolée, dit-elle d’un ton calme. Pour tout.

— C’est comme ça, dit simplement Connor tandis que Daphnée prend la main de Joy et la serre dans la sienne.

Un passant leur crie :

— Cassez-vous, sales Andros !

Joy empoigne sa cannette à moitié vide de jus de pomme et, d’un magnifique lancer, lui envoie en plein sur le crâne. Un couple humain/androïde applaudi au passage.

— Va chier, mou du slip !

— Achète-toi un cerveau ! ajoute Daphnée de sa voix menue.

Connor aime bien Daphnée et Joy.

Après quinze jours, Joy a décidé que Connor serait son associé. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser.

— Ce serait parfait ! insiste-t-elle. Une agence avec une humaine et un androïde. Attends, tu penses bien que dans les premiers temps, beaucoup d’androïdes ne vont pas oser aller voir la police, ou alors qu’on les traitera par-dessous la jambe. Ce serait l’idéal ! On récupérerait toutes les affaires.

Connor a envie de protester que la police fait de son mieux, surtout par loyauté envers Hank, mais il doit admettre qu’elle a raison. Il n’avait pas pensé à la possibilité d’agir au-delà du contrat qui l’attend avec le commissariat. Il y a trop de variables inconnues. Il lui promet d’y réfléchir, sans être certain d’y répondre positivement.

Joy hausse les épaules.

— Mec, il me reste encore plein de choses à organiser avant de franchir le pas. Finis ta formation, immatricule-toi, retourne bosser pour eux et, si tu veux, on en reparle dans quelques mois. Ça t’éviterait d’avoir à passer l’examen.

Quand il raconte la proposition de Joy à Hank, durant le dîner, celui-ci ne se moque pas de lui mais réfléchit sérieusement.

— Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, tu sais.

— Tu crois vraiment ?

— Si tu passes l’examen, on va te faire entrer comme simple agent et tu seras complètement dépendant de tes affectations, même si Fowler essaie de te garder pour lui. Merde, il suffirait qu’un débile veuille te transformer en poster-boy de la police pour que tu te retrouves à faire le mariole à la télé en uniforme.

— Ce n’est pas ce qui est prévu ! proteste Connor. Je…

[contextual_vocabulary_search : searching… searching…]

— Je…

[searching… searching… possibility found]

— Je _veux_ travailler avec toi ! Au commissariat, ajoute-t-il faiblement.

Il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise. Il a l’impression, si ses muscles étaient capables de fatigue, qu’il vient d’enchaîner trois marathons. Hank sourit, un sourire sincère et vulnérable qui, par un mécanisme qu’il n’a pas encore identifié, augmente la fréquence de la pompe pectorale de Connor de 21,5%. Sans doute une redistribution du thirium pour mieux gérer ses situations de stress émotionnel.

— Je sais. Mais Fowler n’est pas Dieu. Même s’il aimerait bien, marmonne Hank.

Une idée explose dans le processeur de Connor.

— Tu pourrais t’associer avec nous !

Hank se met à rire.

— Moi, un privé ? Tu imagines ?

— Si on s’en tient aux classiques de la littérature, tu as déjà les chemises et l’attitude, réplique Connor.

— Espèce de petit con. Je vais te boxer tes oreilles synthétiques, moi !

Connor ne revient pas sur la question. De toute façon, il n’a pas encore suffisamment de données pour prendre sa propre décision. Il part s’asseoir sur le canapé pour relire ses notes sur la façon de gérer un client difficile. Son logiciel de négociation pourrait bénéficier d’une mise à jour.

#

Il ne reste que trois jours avant la fin de sa formation – ensuite, il n’aura plus qu’à envoyer les éléments qu’il a préparés pour obtenir son immatriculation professionnelle, ce qui devrait prendre environ une semaine – quand Hank lui sort :

— Hé, tu devrais fêter ça.

Connor est assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil, en train de lire _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ qu’Amélia a insisté pour lui prêter. Pour l’instant, il trouve l’ensemble un peu long et, une fois de plus, les chansons le laissent indifférent. Les hobbits l’intéressent. Ils lui semblent _trop_ humains, avec leurs trois petits-déjeuners, comme une sorte de reflet fantastique des androïdes.

— Fêter quoi, Hank ?

— La fin de ta formation, répond Hank depuis le canapé, sirotant un panaché. C’est le genre de truc qui se fête.

Connor digère la suggestion.

— Tu veux dire, inviter des gens ici ?

Hank relève la tête.

— Je pensais plutôt sortir prendre un verre ou faire un tour, mais pourquoi pas ? Tu passes tous tes jeudis soirs chez des gens, tu as le droit d’inverser la tendance. Bon, on n’a pas beaucoup de place, mais… Connor ? Connor !

Connor est déjà en train faire la liste de ses invités et de modéliser la disposition optimale du mobilier et de préparer le menu le plus adapté à ses hôtes et de calculer le budget de l’évènement et oh est-ce le genre d’occasion où on envoie des invitations ? et le dress-code, doit-il imposer un dress-code ? et Clancy est intolérante au lactose et Joy est musulmane, donc pas de porc, et Daphnée habite de l’autre côté de la ville et devra donc passer la nuit ici, c’est trop dangereux, sauf si Joy la redépose au passage, et doit-il inviter tout son club d’arts textiles ? non, il n’y a pas la place s’il veut inviter Joy et Daphnée, ce sera une fête en « petit comité », il proposera d’héberger le club une autre fois et oh il pourrait demander à Markus s’il sera dans les parages et peut-être que Hank voudrait inviter des personnes qu’il connaît, lui aussi, pour ne pas se sentir trop seul ?

La LED de Connor repasse du jaune au bleu.

— C’est une bonne idée. Samedi soir ? Aimerais-tu inviter des personnes précises, Hank ? J’ai besoin de la liste pour établir le menu.

— Nom de Dieu, marmonne Hank. J’ai créé un monstre. (Connor fait semblant de ne pas entendre. Il a rapidement associé ce genre de remarque à une forme d’humour particulière de son ami. Ce dernier ajoute à voix haute :) Euh… tu veux que je sois là ? Je ne voudrais pas être dans vos pattes.

— Bien sûr, répond immédiatement Connor. Tu occupes une place importante dans mon existence. Je n’aurais pas fait la formation sans toi. Tu pourrais proposer au lieutenant Collins de venir. Je pensais aussi inviter le capitaine.

— Fowler ? gargouille Hank.

— C’est grâce à lui que je vais retrouver mon poste. Et vous êtes amis, non ? Je sais que vous avez fait l’école de police ensemble. Hank ?

Hank ne répond pas, la tête enfouie dans un coussin. Franchement. Il se comporte parfois vraiment comme un enfant, juge Connor.

#

La formation se termine. Samedi arrive. Une heure avant l’horaire fourni à ses invités, Connor étudie la maison, les poings sur les hanches. C’est la première fois qu’il organise ce genre de rassemblement social. Tout doit être parfait.

Ils seront huit : lui, Hank, Sumo, Amélia, Clancy, Daphnée, Joy et le capitaine Fowler. Markus est bloqué à Washington – il s’est profusément excusé – et le lieutenant Collins est en week-end avec sa famille. Hank a suggéré d’inviter Gavin Reed. Connor a classé sa proposition parmi ses remarques humoristiques absurdes.

Sumo est sagement allongé sur son coussin fraîchement lavé, un nœud papillon attaché à son collier.

Hank est tranquillement vautré sur son canapé, vêtu d’une chemise propre, les cheveux attachés en demi-queue.

La table de la cuisine craque sous le poids de la nourriture que Connor a préparée. Vu l’agencement de la maison, il a décidé de réunir les chaises et les fauteuils disponibles autour de la table basse du salon.

Les lieux sont propres et bien rangés.

Un disque de jazz tourne en sourdine.

Tout semble OK. Une tension monte dans l’esprit de Connor. Il ne dirait pas qu’il est terrifié, pas comme devant Amanda, quand elle a annoncé qu’il allait tuer Markus, mais quelque chose qui y ressemble, en moins intense.

— Tu es nerveux, répond Hank quand il lui décrit la sensation. (Oh.) Relaxe. Tout va bien se passer. Et si tout ne se passe pas bien, ça fera des histoires à raconter.

— Et s’ils ne s’entendent pas bien ? demande Connor d’une voix un peu plus aiguë et traînante qu’à son habitude.

— Ce sont tes amis. Ça m’étonnerait.

— Et si personne ne sait de quoi parler ?

— Réoriente la conversation sur Sumo.

— Et s’ils n’aiment pas ce que j’ai préparé ?

— Connor, tu as préparé de quoi nourrir un pays ravagé par la famine.

— On devrait annuler, déclare Connor.

C’est la solution la plus logique pour éviter un désastre.

— Connor.

— Hank !

— Non, Connor.

Connor se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, boudeur.

54 minutes plus tard, ses invités commencent à arriver.

Tout se passe bien.

Amélia et Clancy se connaissent déjà, bien sûr, et Hank a rencontré Clancy à sa boutique quand il a acheté le cadeau de Noël de Connor. Daphnée et Joy se connaissent aussi et Daphnée est adorable avec tout le monde – et intéressée par le club d’arts textiles – et Joy est née à Chicago, tout comme Clancy, ce qui leur fait des choses à raconter. Et le capitaine Fowler a apporté une bouteille de vin et il remercie – presque amicalement – Connor de son invitation, et il est intéressé d’avoir l’opinion de Joy sur la façon dont la police a géré les évènements de la Marche, et sa sœur est couturière et se fournit chez Clancy, et il discute un long moment avec Daphnée sur la façon dont une administration entièrement gérée par des androïdes fonctionnerait différemment des organismes fédéraux actuels. Sumo parcourt le salon en posant sa tête sur les genoux de tous les invités et en récupérant plus de petits-fours et de mini-pizzas qu’il n’en a mangés de sa vie. Probabilité d’un problème digestif le lendemain : 74,9%, juge Connor.

Le plus fascinant, dans tout cela, demeure Hank. Connor ne peut s’empêcher de le suivre des yeux une grande partie de la soirée. Hank est _charmant_. Il met Daphnée à l’aise, fait rire Clancy, échange des souvenirs de la police avec Joy, raconte ses escapades d’étudiant avec le capitaine Fowler et débat passionnément des évolutions sociales des années 2020 avec Amélia. C’est un Hank que Connor n’a encore jamais vu. Plus exactement, il ne l’a jamais vu en public. Hank est en train de se comporter avec les amis de Connor exactement comme il se comporte seul en compagnie de Connor, avec son habituel mélange de moquerie, de sincérité, de sérieux et de légèreté – et une touche d’autodérision qui fait intégralement partie de lui.

Une fois de plus, la fréquence de la pompe pectorale de Connor augmente en dehors de ses paramètres habituels. Bizarre. Il se sent pourtant calme, à présent que la soirée se déroule selon ses modélisations les plus optimistes. Il repousse le problème pour plus tard, la situation étant loin d’être critique.

Hank le pousse du coude, le tirant de son analyse interne.

— Alors ? Tu t’amuses bien ?

Il vient de lancer un morceau disque de jazz. Amélia et Joy repoussent les fauteuils pour se mettre à danser, entraînant Daphnée avec elles. Même le capitaine Fowler invite Clancy à faire quelques figures avec lui. Sumo les observe an agitant joyeusement la queue.

— Je crois que oui, dit Connor.

Il n’est pas certain qu’ « amuser » soit le mot qui convienne mais, par manque de références, il n’arrive pas à trouver le terme exact.

Bah, une autre fois, peut-être.

La fin de la soirée, l’assure Hank, ressemble à toutes les fins de soirées. Les invités de Connor sont vautrés où ils peuvent, en train de partager de profondes expériences personnelles. La plupart des humains sont « complètement beurrés », si c’est bien l’expression exacte. Même Daphnée est plongée dans une sorte de demi-veille béate, tandis qu’Amélia lui caresse les cheveux. Joy marmonne quelque chose à propos d’un joint qui finirait bien la nuit. Hank est en train de raconter quelque chose dans l’oreille de Clancy, qui glousse sans réussir à s’arrêter. Fowler a le regard plongé dans les grands yeux tristes de Sumo, qui aimerait bien encore un biscuit au miel.

Il est deux heures du matin quand, finalement, Clancy s’extirpe du canapé qu’elle partage avec Hank – au milieu – et Joy – endormie sur l’autre accoudoir.

— Allez, les poussins. Il est temps d’y aller.

Un chœur de grognements de protestation lui répond. Connor est partiellement soulagé. Les protocoles d’étiquette qu’il a téléchargés restent flous sur la façon dont des invités sont censés quitter une soirée. (Enfin, dans la bonne société, il semblerait qu’ils soient censés partir poliment une heure après le café, si un café a suivi le dessert. Les invités de Connor ne doivent pas avoir les mêmes références.)

— Je veux pas, bredouille Amélia, allongée par terre, la tête sur le ventre de Sumo.

Le capitaine Fewlet, qui a récupéré le fauteuil, pousse un ronflement sonore. Hank se met debout à son tour pour aller le réveiller.

— Jeffrey, bouge tes fesses.

Un par un, les invités de Connor rassemblent leurs affaires éparpillées. Tout le monde sort dans la nuit froide en poussant des exclamations frigorifiées. Amélia et Clancy montent dans un premier taxi, Joy, Daphné et le capitaine dans un second. Connor leur fait au revoir de la main tandis qu’ils s’éloignent.

Puis, son processeur frôlant la surchauffe, il pose son front sur l’épaule de Hank. Ce dernier se met à rigoler.

— Alors ? Ça fatigue, ce genre de machin, hein ?

— Oui. Logistiquement, la soirée s’est parfaitement déroulée, mais je me sens curieusement en sous-régime, sans raison logique.

— C’est parce que ça te tenait à cœur. J’aime bien tes amis, ajoute Hank tandis qu’ils retournent à l’intérieur.

— C’est vrai ? demande Connor, satisfait.

— Joy à l’air de savoir ce qu’elle fait. Je pense qu’elle ferait une bonne associée, si tu décidais d’accepter son offre. Et Clancy me fait marrer, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Une vague d’insatisfaction traverse brusquement Connor, sans qu’il parvienne à localiser son origine. Il cligne des yeux, surpris, puis sourit.

— Je suis content qu’ils te plaisent.

Hank s’étire et pousse un bâillement.

— Allez, au pieu. Non ! s’exclame-t-il alors que Connor se penche pour ramasser une assiette. La règle, c’est qu’on range le lendemain. (Connor ouvre la bouche pour protester.) Je ne veux rien savoir, dit Hank en l’entraînant avec lui. Dors dans la salle de bain si tu veux, ou dans ma chambre, mais on ramasse le len-de-main.

Ignorant les arguments de Connor, il le pousse dans la chambre, ôte sa chemise, les fait basculer tous les deux sur le lit – enfin, parce que Connor, pris de court, se laisse faire – et s’endort aussitôt, la bouche ouverte, bavant sur l’oreiller.

Sumo se faufile dans la chambre, saute sur le lit, s’étale de tout son long sur leurs jambes et l’imite aussitôt.

Coincé, Connor soupire, avant de basculer en mode veille.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Hank ne peut s’empêcher de jubiler. Le gamin et lui ont passé un marché. Aujourd’hui, Connor revient au poste et Hank se demande s’il va avoir les couilles – robotiques – de tenir sa parole.

S’il le fait, Hank a promis d’aller faire du footing avec lui trois week-ends de suite. C’est un faible prix à payer, même s’il est sûr qu’il le regrettera dès le deuxième kilomètre. Oh, il a tellement _hâte_.

Il se gare dans le parking du commissariat en chantonnant. Connor, assis sur le siège passager, lui lance un regard peu impressionné. Hank s’en fiche.

Dans l’ascenseur, Connor joue avec sa pièce, un tic que Hank a appris à assimiler avec une forme de nervosité. L’androïde est vêtu d’un jeans gris foncé et d’un élégant blazer bleu. Il a laissé tomber la cravate, sur le conseil de Hank. Ce dernier est persuadé que ses collègues vont l’accueillir à bras ouverts, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelque chose de joli à regarder à la place de la sale tête de Reed.

Et en parlant de Reed…

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent. Hank se précipite vers les bureaux et, croisant Chen – Chen est un bon choix, il peut lui faire confiance –, il lui colle son portable dans les mains.

— J’ai besoin que tu filmes quelque chose pour moi. Vite !

— D’accord, mais je veux une semaine des petits plats de Connor, répond-elle.

— Deal. (Il est prêt à lui filer ses propres gamelles.) Quand Reed va arriver…

Il lui chuchote la suite à l’oreille. Pendant ce temps, Connor a fait son entrée et salue ses anciens/nouveaux collègues, qui l’accueillent plutôt chaleureusement.

— Alors, ça y est, ton petit caniche est de retour, Anderson ?

Hank fait un sourire dégoulinant de fausse sympathie à Reed. Chen s’est légèrement écartée pour ne pas se faire repérer.

— On dirait bien, Gavin.

— Saletés d’andros. Hé, le monstre ! crie-t-il. Si tu approches tes sales pattes de mon bureau, je t’arrache ton processeur, c’est compris ?

Les autres agents, qui discutaient avec Connor, se taisent, mal à l’aise. Profitant des quelques secondes de silence, ce dernier se tourne vers Reed et, à haute et intelligible voix, lui lance :

— Suce ma bite, Reed.

Les yeux s’écarquillent. Les mâchoires tombent. Hank a peut-être un petit orgasme. Chen, d’un signe de pouce, indique qu’elle a tout filmé.

Et là, Connor enchaîne :

— Tu veux que je te botte le cul une deuxième fois ?

Hank ne peut pas se retenir. Il pointe Reed du doigt et hurle :

— OOOOOOOOH BUUUUUUUURNNNNNN ! OOOOOOOOH !

Le reste du poste éclate de rire. Reed, écarlate, tourne les talons et part se terrer dans un trou – bon débarras. Hank entame une tournée de high-fives avec ses coéquipiers. Connor se cache le visage dans les mains.

— Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, Hank.

— On s’en fout, réplique Hank qui a récupéré son portable et, avec délectation, rejoue la scène, encore et encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

— ANDERSON ! CONNOR ! crie Fowler depuis son aquarium.

Hank range son portable en soupirant. La récréation est terminée.

#

Il reprend son sérieux en étudiant l’affaire que leur confie Anderson. Elle ressemble furieusement à celle qu’il ne parvient pas à oublier, quand deux inconnus qui pourraient être des androïdes ont agressé une femme pour de l’argent.

— Les descriptions concordent, observe Connor.

— Tu penses que ce sont les mêmes ?

— Je ne sais pas. L’agression s’est déroulée ce matin. Allons voir.

Il se lève, sa LED restant au jaune, et s’éloigne d’un pas décidé vers l’ascenseur. Hank hausse un sourcil. Le nouveau Connor-consultant n’a rien à voir avec le Connor autrefois envoyé par CyberLife. Il est moins… soumis. Toujours aussi décidé à remplir sa mission, mais pour son propre compte, cette fois.

Hank aime bien le nouveau Connor.

Ils prennent la voiture de Hank pour se rendre sur la scène du crime. Cette fois, c’est un étudiant qui s’est fait accoster. Il a tenté de se défendre, tout comme Janet Frost, et s’est méchamment fait assommer. Il est pour le moment à l’hôpital. Son portefeuille a disparu, ainsi que la caisse de son association universitaire de théâtre, dont il transportait les recettes du match de la veille. Leur hypothèse – qu’il s’agit d’une agression motivée par l’argent – se renforce.

Cette fois, ils ont un témoin : un ami de l’étudiant, qui devait le rejoindre, et qui est arrivé au moment où les agresseurs lui faisaient les poches. Le jeune homme leur décrit les deux inconnus comme masculins, sportifs, et… Il hésite.

— Écoutez, je ne veux pas paraître anti-andros ou quoi, mais je suis à peu près sûr d’avoir vu une LED clignoter sous la cagoule d’un d’entre eux.

— Quelle couleur ? demande calmement Connor.

— Pardon ?

— La LED, de quelle couleur ?

Le regard de l’étudiant va et vient entre Connor et Hank, qui reste silencieux, les mains dans les poches, laissant son partenaire mener la danse.

— Rouge, ou jaune, je ne sais pas trop.

— Ils ont dit quelque chose ? Vous pouvez vous rappeler ?

— L’un disait à l’autre de se dépêcher. Ils ont pris la caisse sans hésiter, comme s’ils savaient ce qu’il y avait dedans. Le… le deuxième a dit que ça servirait pour leur cause. Ensuite, ils sont partis dans cette direction.

Ils prennent les coordonnées du jeune homme, puis partent inspecter l’endroit.

— Il mentait, dit Connor une fois hors de portée de voix.

— Le petit con. Sur tout ?

— Non. Il était sincère pour la LED et pour la caisse. Mais quand il a parlé de cette histoire de cause, son rythme respiratoire a augmenté de 26% et ses yeux ont instinctivement cherché la meilleure trajectoire de fuite. Ce sont des signes classiques.

— Sale merdeux. Complice, tu crois ?

— Les probabilités qu’il soit simplement anti-androïdes et qu’il ait voulu leur porter préjudice sont plus élevées.

— Oublions ça, alors. On verra si on peut le coincer pour faux témoignage.

Ils ne retrouvent ni la caisse ni le portefeuille dans les environs, cette fois, et Connor ne détecte aucune trace de thirium. Pensivement, l’androïde observe autour de lui, le nez en l’air.

— Les caméras de sécurité ? devine Hank.

— Si je peux me connecter au réseau depuis le commissariat, je peux essayer de reconstituer leur itinéraire à partir d’ici.

Hank se prépare à protester que ça ferait des dizaines de caméras et des centaines d’heures à étudier, puis il se souvient à qui il parle.

— Si les agresseurs étaient au courant pour la caisse, on pourrait aussi rendre visite aux membres de son groupe de théâtre. Voir qui serait en contact avec des androïdes, qui aurait des problèmes d’argent…

— Avant d’aller les voir, voyons déjà qui ils sont, propose Connor. On pourra aussi croiser leurs informations avec celles de Janet Frost.

Ils retournent au poste pour faire leur rapport et s’atteler à la tâche. Tout en mangeant son déjeuner – un reste de chili délicieux – Hank étudie Connor qui, les yeux dans le vide, ratisse la mémoire du système de surveillance de la ville, une tâche qui prendrait des jours à une équipe d’agents complète.

— J’espère que Fowler va bien t’indemniser, pour tout ça. (Connor lui répond par un montant forfaitaire – à la semaine – qui fait lui fait lâcher sa fourchette.) Tu vas gagner plus que moi ! proteste-t-il.

 _Beaucoup_ plus que lui.

Connor se contente de sourire légèrement, le regard toujours fixe.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Hank. Je m’occuperai de toi dans tes vieux jours.

— Tu vas me payer un loyer, oui.

— J’ai déjà organisé un virement régulier vers ton compte. Je l’ai calculé à partir des loyers moyens de ton quartier, que j’ai divisés par deux.

— Mmf.

— J’ai encore largement de quoi faire des économies, si c’est cela qui t’inquiète.

— Oh, tu as des projets spéciaux ?

— Peut-être voyager. Quand j’aurai le temps.

— Aller voir le Grand Canyon et tout ? Hé, Connor, débranche un peu. C’est la pause déjeuner, tu y as droit toi aussi.

Connor cligne des yeux, avant de les poser sur Hank.

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je pensais plutôt à la Silicon Valley ou le Kennedy Space Center. Ou peut-être le New York City Police Museum.

— Bonne idée. J’y ai été quand j’étais à l’école de police, c’est plutôt sympa.

— Tu pourras venir avec moi pendant tes prochains congés, alors.

— D’acc’, si on va à Las Vegas la fois d’après.

— Les androïdes n’ont pas le droit d’entrer dans les casinos.

— Ça aura peut-être changé d’ici là, petit malin.

En fin d’après-midi, Connor est parvenu à suivre les deux agresseurs sur une distance de 2,74 km, à les perdre de vue alors qu’ils montent dans un bus, puis à les retrouver à l’autre bout de la ville, dans le quartier des entrepôts. Les deux PC200 ont ôté leur cagoule quelques minutes après l’agression. L’un d’entre eux a ôté sa LED et coloré ses cheveux en blond. Hank n’est pas sûr qu’il l’aurait repéré dans une foule. L’autre a gardé son apparence standard.

— Il a été blessé, observe Connor. Il a remplacé son bras par celui d’un modèle PM700. Regardez, il est plus court. (En effet, sa main aussi semble plus petite.) Je vais faire circuler les avis de recherche. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Hank, plus modestement, a déniché une liste des membres de la troupe de théâtre, techniciens et costumiers compris. Il n’a trouvé que des informations générales sur eux en ligne, et aucun lien sur leurs réseaux sociaux avec Janet Frost.

— Demain, j’examinerai leurs casiers et je verrai s’ils ont des liens avec la pègre.

— Je continuerai à essayer de traquer les deux agresseurs, dit Connor.

Ils rentrent chez eux, satisfaits d’une bonne journée de travail.

#

Le reste de la semaine se déroule à aider Ben Collins sur une histoire de meurtre – humain/humain – et Chris Wilson sur une affaire, tristement classique, d’agression d’androïde. Connor ne dit rien tandis qu’il examine la scène de crime. En fait, personne ne dit rien. Personne ne remarque qu’ils perdent du temps à chercher l’agresseur d’un « sale andro ». Personne ne grommelle qu’il ne s’agit même pas d’un meurtre. Tout le monde fait son travail en silence, comme si c’était normal, une enquête comme les autres, et Hank est une fois de plus stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle s’adapte l’esprit humain. Stupéfait, et dans ce cas plutôt heureux.

Il se réveille le samedi matin dans des draps qui sentent bon la lessive, l’esprit clair, alléché par une odeur de pancakes. Avec un grognement de plaisir, il s’étire de tout son long. La vie est… La vie est _belle_ , réalise-t-il.

Diantre.

Aussitôt, Cole lui revient en mémoire, lui nouant le ventre. Cependant, cette fois, c’est la tristesse qui l’emporte, et non les remords. Il ne se sent plus envahi par une horrible créature noire qui l’étrangle et l’étouffe et lui susurre d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, de prendre son revolver et de se coller une balle dans la tête. Non. Il ressent de la douleur, une douleur qu’il est enfin prêt à accepter, à vivre, et à laisser s’atténuer avec le temps. Il sait qu’elle ne disparaîtra pas, loin de là, mais il espère qu’avec le temps il apprendra à vivre avec et à créer d’autres souvenirs.

Sa psy serait si fière, songe-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il rejette la couette et part rejoindre Connor pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

#

Bien entendu, comme sa vie est _moisie_ , une nouvelle merde vient rapidement mettre à mal ses bonnes résolutions et sa fragile volonté d’être de nouveau heureux. Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon. Deux merdes, pour être exact.

La première, en soit, semble minuscule, mais participera ensuite à sa chute. Connor s’assoit le dimanche soir dans son fauteuil et celui-ci se casse, brusquement, sans prévenir, le faisant basculer à la renverse. Connor pousse une exclamation surprise et Hank se précipite pour vérifier qu’il va bien, Sumo sur ses talons. L’androïde, allongé par terre, le dévisage avec une expression de surprise et trahison qui serait hilarante si Hank n’avait pas frôlé la crise cardiaque.

— Connor, ça va ?!

— Je… je vais bien.

Le fauteuil est irréparable. Ce n’est pas le pied qui a cassé, mais le cadre principal. Bah. Ce n’est qu’un meuble, ils en rachèteront un autre. Quand ils auront le temps.

 _LOL_ , comme disait Hank du temps de sa jeunesse.

Parce que, en attendant, ils n’ont plus que le canapé pour s’asseoir. Un canapé largement assez grand pour deux, pas de problème, même si Sumo fait la tête en devant se contenter de son coussin. Hank reprend sa place habituelle, près de la cuisine, et Connor vient se poser délicatement côté salon. Au bout d’une heure, Hank a posé ses pieds sur les genoux de l’androïde et, en échange, lui tend ses pelotes de laine correspondantes quand il doit changer de couleur dans le plaid qu’il est en train de tricoter pour Joy. La position est confortable, ils se sont déjà sauvé deux fois la vie chacun, il en faudrait plus pour embarrasser Hank.

Sauf que la seconde merde arrive. À savoir, le lundi matin, en émergeant de sa chambre et en saluant Connor d’une voix enrouée de sommeil, que Hank renifle et que Connor sent distinctement le jasmin.

— What the fuck.

— Bonjour, Hank. Bien dormi ?

— Tu t’es pris une bouffée de désodorisant pour toilette ou quoi ?

Les lèvres de Connor se pincent. Hu ho.

— J’ai décidé, dans le cadre de mon intégration sociale, d’expérimenter en mettant au point une signature olfactive qui mettra mes interlocuteurs à l’aise, réplique-t-il.

Hank engouffre une cuillérée de céréales dans sa bouche – en semaine, il n’aime pas que Connor se lève plus tôt pour lui préparer des œufs et du bacon, ça le dérange – et tente de déchiffrer ses paroles.

— Tu t’es parfumé ?

— Oui, même si, d’un point de vue littéral, étant donné que c’est moi qui synthétise l’odeur en question, l’apport d’un produit externe ne s’avère pas nécessaire.

Cette nouvelle lubie soulève trop de questions pour que Hank puis les poser la bouche pleine. Mais d’abord, l’essentiel :

— Baiche d’un cran parche que Connor, honnêtement, tu cocottes.

— Oh. J’ai dû surestimer l’émission optimale.

— Ouais. Essaie de faire en sorte que, tu sais, les gens ne le sentent que quand ils sont vraiment près de toi, genre le nez dans ton cou. Ensuite, ça ne te va pas. (Il prend une gorgée de café.) Si tu t’appelais Gladys et que tu étais une maquerelle de soixante piges, je ne dis pas, mais là non.

— Hank, tu apprendras que j’ai analysé plusieurs milliers de formules de parfum afin de trouver la composition idéale pour –

— Nope. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu demanderas aux collègues.

Connor émet un bruit qui ressemble de très près à un reniflement indigné et ne dit rien de tout le trajet. Le midi, il abandonne Hank pour aller manger avec les jeunots. Hank observe de loin Gina, Chen et même Miller se pencher pour le renifler avant de secouer la tête. Il repense à Amélia, Joy, Clancy et Daphné et se demande si Connor a commencé à se constituer un harem.

—What the fuck, marmonne quelqu’un un peu plus loin.

Reed, assis à son bureau, fixe la scène d’un regard incrédule. Hank déteste l’abruti mais il est prêt à admettre, parfois, que leurs esprits fonctionnent souvent de façon similaire. (À son grand dégoût, malgré ses façons de faire ignobles, Reed n’est pas un mauvais policier. Hank en est malade.) Reed l’aperçoit en train de le regarder.

— Surveille ton boytoy, grogne-t-il.

Hank lui fait posément un doigt d’honneur et retourne à son déjeuner.

Le soir, dans la voiture, Connor déclare.

— Il s’avère que tu avais raison.

— Duh.

— Ne te la pète pas trop, Hank.

Le mardi matin, avant de s’asseoir à la table du petit-déjeuner, Connor lui tend son poignet. Hank renifle son androïde. Il pue le musc.

— Tu t’appelles Dylan, tu as vingt ans et tu es prêt à sauter tout ce qui bouge.

Mercredi matin, il a le droit au patchouli.

— Séléné, monitrice de yoga tantrique.

Jeudi, Connor est passé à la lavande.

— Joséphine, quatre-vingt-treize ans, vingt-trois petits enfants.

Vendredi, Connor innove : cuir et fumée de cigarette.

— Robert, cinquante-deux ans, hommes d’affaires à succès.

— En même temps, finit par observer Connor, étant un androïde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les questions d’âge, de sexe et de contexte social vous semblent si importantes, à toi et aux autres.

Sa voix a pris cette tonalité plus aiguë et traînante que Hank reconnaît maintenant comme de la frustration.

— Tu l’as dit toi-même, tu veux que ton odeur te serve à mettre tes interlocuteurs en confiance. Si elle ne te va pas, ça ne marchera pas.

— « Aller » est une notion très subjective, marmonne Connor.

— Change de méthode, alors. Essaie, je ne sais pas, de trouver des articles de mode pour machines à tuer aux yeux de chiot, et vois quels parfums ils conseillent.

— Identifier le public cible, trouver des publications en rapport et s’appuyer sur leur expérience empirique, murmure Connor. (Son visage s’éclaire.) Excellent conseil, Hank ! Bravo, je suis agréablement surpris.

— Un jour, quelqu’un te flanquera une sacrée correction et tu l’auras bien mérité.

Connor lui fait un clin d’œil. Hank retourne à son journal.

Trois minutes plus tard, alors qu’il parcourt mollement la page sport, il redresse la tête, attentif.

Renifle.

Quelque chose sent bon.

Quelque chose sent _très_ bon.

Et pas dans le sens bacon-bon. Ou whisky-de-vingt-ans-d’âge-bon. Non. Quelque chose qui réveille instantanément toutes les hormones de Hank – qui vont beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines, sa psy pense qu’il s’agit d’une réponse psychologique prometteuse – et qui fait remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— … Connor ? demande-t-il d’une voix incertaine.

— Deux minutes, Hank, répond Connor qui n’a pas bougé de sa chaise. (C’est fou comme Hank s’est habitué à le voir planté n’importe où dans sa maison, immobile.) Je fais des ajustements.

Hank déglutit. L’odeur sent… sent… l’odeur sent _Connor_ , quelque chose de frais et de puissant (de la menthe ?), mais subtile aussi, avec une arrière touche d’un je-ne-sais-quoi plus organique qui fait saliver Hank. S’il l’avait croisée dans la rue, il se serait certainement retourné.

— Je crois que j’ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Connor. Tu en penses quoi ?

Il se frotte le poignet sur la nuque – une histoire de pulvérisateurs intégrés ou quelque chose comme ça – avant de le coller sous le nez de Hank.

Qui manque, bon sang de merde, _défaillir_.

— Alors ?

— Je…non… oui… c’est… ( _Reprends-toi, Anderson !_ ) Un peu agressif ?

Connor fronce les sourcils.

— Pourtant, les fragrances sont catégorisées comme « subtiles ». C’est un mélange à connotation neutre, censé être passe-partout.

— Hu-hu, dit Hank.

— Je vais la tester au commissariat. Je pense que je tiens quelque chose.

Hank reste crispé toute la journée, prêt à protéger la vertu de Connor. Il ne comprend pas que les individus louches qui fréquentent le poste – collègues compris – ne se jettent pas sur lui pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Est-ce qu’il devient fou ? L’androïde sent l’innocence qui attend de se faire dévergonder. Hank n’a pas d’autres mots pour décrire sa putain de « signature olfactive ».

Toutefois, Chen, Gina et Miller se contentent de le renifler, une fois de plus, et d’approuver son choix avec enthousiasme. Non. _Non_. Les traîtres. Ils ont forcément une idée derrière la tête, c’est obligé !

Visiblement, quelqu’un a parlé de la situation à Fowler, qui tapote distraitement l’épaule de Connor après une réunion.

— Bonne initiative, Connor. D’autres personnes pourraient profiter d’une hygiène plus… enthousiaste, ajoute-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Hank et Reed.

Hé, Hank ne pue pas ! Il sent le chien mouillé et le savon bon marché, c’est tout. Comme tout être humain normalement constitué. Et non comme un foutu androïde qui essaie visiblement une nouvelle tactique d’interrogation, à savoir de séduire ses suspects jusqu’à ce qu’ils confessent leurs crimes.

Le problème, c’est que Connor ne voit aucune utilité de se parfumer une fois rentré à la maison, heureusement, mais que son odeur persiste et commence à se répandre partout. Sur ses vêtements. Son coussin préféré. Son sac de tricot qui traîne dans le salon. Et même sur le plaid qui traîne sur le dossier du canapé.

Hank passe le week-end dans le jardin, avec l’excuse de le remettre en état. Même s’il fait trop froid pour passer la tondeuse ou tailler quoi que ce soit, il peut au moins le débarrasser des immondices qui y traînent depuis deux ans. Sumo lui tient compagnie en gambadant joyeusement dans l’espace dégagé.

Le lundi, Connor réactive ses pulvérisateurs. Hank n’a sincèrement aucun souvenir du trajet jusqu’au commissariat. C’est un miracle qu’il n’ait pas provoqué d’accident. Il tient du mieux qu’il peut le restant de la semaine, évite le sujet avec sa psy – il ne sait pas quoi lui _dire_ ; « oh, tiens, mon androïde a changé de parfum et j’ai la trique dès que je m’approche de lui » ? – et pousse un immense soupire de soulagement quand, jeudi soir, Connor s’en va pour son cours de tricot. Broderie. Couture. Peu importe.

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point ils étaient toujours _ensemble_. Certes, Hank dort toujours dans sa chambre et Connor dans le salon, même si Hank s’en veut toujours un peu. Mais Connor est tout de même là, il ne dort pas vraiment, et qui sait ce qu’il est capable de percevoir ou de scanner à travers les murs. Hank a pris l’habitude de ranimer sa libido ré-émergente quand son ami fait sa sortie sociale hebdomadaire, et il ne l’a jamais attendue avec autant d’impatience.

Ce soir-là, il ressort la vidéo, la première, celle avec le costaud et le blond aux taches de rousseur. Il en a trouvé d’autres, depuis, plus ou moins originales, mais il y a quelque chose dans cette scène de préparation et dans la façon dont le blond crie son nom qui… appuie sur tous ses boutons, disons.

Il va droit à la scène finale et jouit en moins de deux minutes. Connor n’a même pas quitté la maison depuis plus d’un quart d’heure. Morose, il se lave ensuite les mains, jette la lingette dans laquelle il a fini son affaire – plus pratique et moins suspicieux que de laver les draps – et erre comme une âme en peine dans le salon. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Enfouit son visage dans un coussin en grognant. Et pousse un gémissement pitoyable en se prenant une bouffée de _Connor_ en pleines narines.

Son pénis repu décide de revenir pointer le bout de son nez.

Incrédule, Hank jette un coup d’œil dans son caleçon.

Son sexe gonfle encore.

— Sérieusement ?!

Bon. Il se résigne. Il est en train de vivre une deuxième puberté ou une connerie comme ça. Ce n’est pas la faute de Connor. Juste un malheureux concours de circonstances. Il faut qu’il trouve un moyen de gérer. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si c’était Connor qu’il voulait… enfin, Connor dont il avait envie de…

…

Une seconde.

Hank a beaucoup de défauts mais il est – généralement – honnête envers lui-même. Parfois un peu trop. Il ne peut nier que l’idée que ce soit Connor qui remplace le blond dans ses fantasmes, Connor qui crie son nom alors que Hank lui fait des _choses_ , eh bien, il ne peut nier que cette idée lui fait l’effet d’une décharge électrique et lui ôte tout bénéfice de s’être branlé cinq minutes plus tôt.

Que – _quoi_ ?!

Hank reste assis dans le noir, immobile, osant à peine respirer, pendant dix bonnes minutes. Sumo finit par pousser un grondement interrogateur.

— Gentil chien, dit Hank d’une voix étranglée.

Il s’enfuit dans sa chambre, la main machinalement crispée sur le coussin, ne supportant pas le regard de la pauvre bête qui n’a pas mérité d’avoir un maître assez pervers pour fantasmer sur Connor. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, il commence à hyperventiler. Non. Non. Il ne peut pas. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Ça ne peut pas…

C’est déjà arrivé. Et depuis longtemps, réalise-t-il.

Ce n’est pas une question de sexe. Oh non. Ce serait trop facile. Quoique. Mais non. Il ne veut pas _baiser_ Connor, il veut… il veut… Il veut l’embrasser. Il veut adorer le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau artificielle. Il veut se réveiller à côté de lui le matin, comme il l’a fait cette fois, après la fête, et Connor avait – bien sûr – les yeux grands ouverts quand Hank a émergé du sommeil, et Hank a failli tomber du lit de surprise, mais Connor a ri, et il avait les cheveux ébouriffés sur l’oreille de Hank, et il n’était pas chaud, non, mais il n’était pas froid non plus, et il s’est moqué de Hank avant d’admettre qu’il avait passé une excellente soirée la veille au soir.

Hank veut tout ça. Il le veut tous les jours, chaque matin, chaque soir en allant se coucher. Il veut que Connor reste, que Connor _veuille_ rester, il veut rendre Connor heureux et être digne de Connor et… et…

Une petite voix lui murmure : _Connor mérite bien mieux que toi. Pourquoi resterait-il avec toi ?_ Il la repousse. Il la connaît bien, cette voix, et il ne veut plus l’écouter. En même temps, elle soulève un point valable. Est-ce que Connor ne serait pas plus heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Puis il repense aux trois derniers mois qui se sont écoulés et… Connor semble heureux. Chez Hank. Vivant avec lui. En tant qu’ami. Que meilleur ami. Que famille, peut-être ?

Hank enfouit son visage dans le coussin, toute érection oubliée. Il ne veut pas tout faire merder. Mais une chose est sûre, il veut plus. Il veut tout ce que Connor lui donnera. Il veut être honnête avec lui.

Il veut lui dire qu’il est amoureux de lui, un putain d’androïde.

Qu’il l’adore.

Complètement.

Il inspire à fond. Non. Doucement. Du calme. Il va prendre son temps, et d’abord être sûr que ce n’est pas qu’un béguin. Il va faire les choses bien. Il ne va pas pousser Connor, Connor qui vient à peine d’apprendre à dire « je veux », dans une situation inextricable. Il ne va pas le sous-estimer, non plus. Connor est parfaitement capable de le rembarrer s’il ne ressent – ah ! – pas la même chose. Connor ne lui mentirait pas, même pour son bien. Hank ne sait pas encore comment il gérerait une… rupture de ce qui existe entre eux, mais il lui doit lui aussi d’être sincère.

Hank se laisse retomber sur les oreillers. Ouais. La vie est une pute.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Quelque chose change. Connor observe Hank, emmitouflé dans une moumoute, assis sur la terrasse en train de réparer la tondeuse, avec attention.

Ce n’est pas que Hank est plus distant. Non. Il continue de le chahuter, de coller ses pieds froids – 86,7% de probabilités de problèmes circulatoires – sur les genoux de Connor le soir, de lui ébouriffer les cheveux le matin alors que Connor vient de soigneusement se coiffer. Il continue de plaisanter avec lui, de lui demander comment s’est passé son club, si Joy va bientôt ouvrir son entreprise, et pourquoi Connor a changé la marque de la putain de lessive. (La nouvelle, d’après Hank, lui donne de l’eczéma.)

Ils sortent ensemble au parc, avec Sumo, le week-end. Hank a même emmené Connor au restaurant, où Connor s’est occupé, pendant que Hank dévorait une entrecôte, à analyser le contenu – parfois surprenant – de son assiette. Quand il lui a annoncé le taux d’urine de rat, Hank repoussé sa forêt-noire d’un air dégoûté, avant de comprendre que Connor se moquait de lui et de lui envoyer un coup de pied sous la table.

Au commissariat, Hank est plus sérieux et concentré sur leurs enquêtes. Ils travaillent bien, ensemble. (Taux de clôture : 93,65%, le plus élevé de la ville.) Quant à Connor, il aime son travail et reconnaît que son statut d’indépendant lui offre plus de liberté et d’avantages financiers que s’il devenait simple agent. Il pense de plus en plus à accepter l’offre de Joy. Il aimerait aider davantage les androïdes, qui ne sont pas aussi bien considérés dans tous les commissariats que dans le leur.

L’un dans l’autre, tout se passe selon ses modélisations les plus positives, avec parfois même des surprises qui dépassent ses objectifs de satisfaction. (Amélia et Daphné, par exemple, ont entamé une relation romantique et sourient d’un air parfaitement stupide en se tenant la main à chaque fois que Connor les voit. Il est ravi pour elles, même s’il ne comprend pas la moitié de leurs sous-entendus sexuels.)

Pourtant, quelque chose est en train de changer. Connor est incapable de dire quoi, ni même de dire pourquoi il en a la certitude. Cette impression diffuse le maintient sur ses gardes 24h/24h. Il aimerait pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

Il revient à Hank.

Hank n’est pas plus distant, non. Au contraire, il est presque plus… attentif. Il essaie de le cacher, mais il regarde Connor plus souvent, sur des périodes plus longues. Il l’aide davantage dans l’entretien de la maison. Il râle toujours quand Connor suggère une activité sportive, mais finit par le suivre. Il a même laissé Connor lui tailler la barbe et lui couper plus proprement les cheveux. (Connor y a passé plus de temps que strictement nécessaire, intéressé par la finesse de son cuir chevelu et la façon dont il pouvait faire rougir Hank en lui suggérant des styles esthétiquement plaisants.) Peut-être sa thérapie et ses échanges avec le Dr Novak commencent-ils à porter des fruits ? Les dates concordent, dans une marge d’erreur acceptable.

Il existe une autre hypothèse.

Celle que ce soit lui, Connor, qui soit en train de changer.

Il a vécu un nombre appréciable de nouvelles expériences, ces derniers mois. Il ne rejette pas l’idée que son programme soit en train de s’y adapter à un niveau plus profond, plus « subconscient », que ce que Connor analyse et enregistre chaque jour. L’idée est fascinante. Elle lui fait aussi un peu peur, ce qu’il aime moins.

S’il changeait sans le vouloir ? Hank le rassure en lui disant que les humains changent perpétuellement, sans pouvoir le contrôler. Ce qui ne rassure absolument pas Connor. Il se sent prêt à encaisser toutes les épreuves que le monde pourrait lui jeter au visage, mais un changement de l’intérieur ?

Hank lui répond que s’il a survécu au fait de devenir déviant, il devrait s’en sortir pour la suite. Connor aimerait partager sa confiance. Bienvenue dans la condition humaine, lui réplique Hank, où rien n’est jamais sûr et où tout le monde doute de tout.

Il aimerait… il aimerait que quelqu’un le regarde droit dans ses caméras et lui dise que tout ira bien. Hank le ferait sans doute, s’il le lui demandait. Une certaine hésitation le retient. C’est… intime.

Mais en même temps, c’est _Hank_.

— Hank ?

Son ami relève la tête, sa bouche laissant échapper un nuage de condensation.

— Ouaip ?

Indifférent au froid, Connor s’avance sur la minuscule terrasse et s’assit en tailleur devant lui.

— Il semblerait que je sois sujet à une crise existentielle. (Il se bat pour que sa voix reste neutre.) Tu veux bien me dire que tout ira bien ?

— Oh, Connor. Espèce d’idiot.

Hank enlève ses gants pour poser les mains sur ses joues. Il sourit légèrement, avec affection et, oui, il est bien mieux avec les cheveux plus courts, décide Connor.

— Tout ira bien, lui dit Hank en se penchant vers lui. D’accord ? Quoi qu’il arrive, je te promets que tout ira bien.

Connor sourit et hoche la tête.

#

Reed est un connard, inscrit Connor dans tous ses protocoles.

GAVIN REED EST LE ROI DES CONNARDS.

Connor n’a aucune piste sur la façon dont Reed a trouvé la vidéo. Il était en train de travailler lui-même sur cette histoire d’androïdes racketteurs – Hank et lui avaient enfin une piste avec un receleur qui s’avérait être le cousin d’une des costumières de la troupe de théâtre, Hank est avec un de ses contacts en train d’obtenir davantage d’informations – quand le lieutenant Reed, avec un sourire haineux, avait déposé une puce électronique sur son bureau.

Connor a vite appris à se méfier de Reed. Au lieu de lire la puce sur son ordinateur, il a ouvert le minuscule port au creux de son coude pour l’analyser directement. Il doute que l’homme soit capable de mettre la main sur un virus que Connor ne pourrait pas contrer.

La vidéo s’est affichée directement dans ses systèmes.

_[Une pièce, un bureau en merisier, un fauteuil en suédine bleue, des étagères couvertes de livres et de bibelots._

_Une femme, grande, blonde._

_Derrière elle, un diplôme._ _[zoom] Dr Sherada Novak._

_Hank._

_— Je suis amoureux de Connor._

_La femme hausse les sourcils._

_— Vous en êtes sûr ?_

_— Ooooh oui, croyez-moi, doc. Comme un puceau de 13 ans. Non, c’est faux. Comme un homme qui a la chose la plus merveilleuse de l’univers sous le nez mais qui ne sait pas s’il a le droit de tendre la main.]_

En parallèle, Connor enregistre que Hank semble s’adresser à sa psychologue sans hésitations, ce qui est un excellent point.

_[— Vous pensez que vous ne le méritez pas ?_

_— Je ne sais pas. Je veux le meilleur pour lui. Je veux qu’il soit heureux._

_— Même à vos dépens ?_

_— Bien sûr, merde._

_— Vous pensez qu’il serait heureux de vous voir malheureux ?]_

Un afflux de données fait tressaillir Connor, tout comme Hank sur l’écran.

_[— Bien sûr que non ! C’est Connor ! Et je sais qu’il a son libre arbitre, et un sacré caractère, et qu’il serait capable de m’envoyer balader s’il ne… s’il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Je lui fais confiance pour ça. Mais… ça ne serait pas facile à vivre._

_— S’il partait, vous pensez que les choses redeviendraient comme avant ? Que vous régresseriez ?_

_— La vache, doc, vous êtes directe aujourd’hui !... Non. Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne veux plus. Ce serait dur quand même, j’espère juste… qu’on arriverait à… rester amis.]_

Connor interrompt la vidéo. Il ne veut pas aller plus loin. Elle ne lui est pas destinée. Il retire la puce du creux de son coude et l’écrase soigneusement sous son talon, avant de jeter les restes dans sa corbeille à papier.

Il se lève, se dirige vers le bureau de Reed, qui le regarde d’un air mauvais, et l’empoigne par le col. Il l’entraîne vers les toilettes. Personne ne s’interpose. Dans son aquarium, Fowler hausse un sourcil. Connor le regarde, Fowler fait un minuscule signe de la main, et Connor continue.

— Lâche-moi, espèce de tas de merde électronique ! Tu m’entends ? Lâche-moi, où j’aurai ta peau, je te jure que je te ferai démanteler, on ne reconnaîtra même plus tes boulons…

Connor vérifie qu’ils sont seuls, verrouille la porte puis plaque Reed contre un mur, les pieds à cinq centimètres au-dessus du sol. Reed se tait en voyant son expression.

— Lieutenant, combien avez-vous de copies de cette vidéo ? demande Connor.

— Va te faire foutre, suceur de…

De sa main libre, Connor lui attrape le petit doigt et le brise. Il a juste le temps de bâillonner Reed avant qu’il ne hurle. Sans le lâcher, il répète sa question :

— Combien de copies ?

Il soulève sa main.

— Je t’emm…

Il repose sa main. Changement de tactique.

— C’est bien simple, lieutenant. Si cette vidéo devient publique, cet après-midi, demain ou dans dix ans, je viendrai chez vous et je vous tuerai. Ce n’est pas une menace. C’est un fait. Je vous trouverai, j’attendrai que vous soyez seul, puis je vous maîtriserai. À ce moment, vous me verrez et vous saurez pourquoi je suis là. Et vous le regretterez beaucoup. Vous regretterez de ne pas avoir été plus intelligent aujourd’hui. Une fois que vous l’aurez regretté, je vous tuerai. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Les yeux écarquillés, furieux, Reed hoche la tête. Connor le laisse parler. Reed postillonne :

— Tout le monde saurait que c’est toi !

— Vous pensez sincèrement que je laisserais des preuves ? (Il peut lire le calcul dans les yeux de Reed. Avant qu’il ne réponde, Connor enchaîne :) Je vous rappelle que je suis programmé pour détecter les mensonges. Attention à ce que vous allez dire.

Reed, écarlate, lui fait signe de le rabaisser. Connor le laisse reprendre contact avec le sol, mais ne le lâche pas.

— Mon téléphone, finit par dire Reed.

Connor le récupère dans la poche de son blouson.

— Directement dans la mémoire ?

— Non, un dossier en ligne. Les identifiants sont enregistrés…

Connor suit ses directives et efface le dossier. Il dévisage Reed, qui lui retourne un regard furieux. Connor ne détecte aucun microsigne de duplicité. Satisfait, il remet le téléphone dans sa poche.

— Comment avez-vous obtenu la vidéo ?

Reed hésite. Connor attend.

— Un… un des gars des techs.

— Son nom ?

— Mark Petersen.

— Menacé ? Acheté ?

— Acheté.

Connor hoche la tête. Puis il relâche enfin Reed.

— Vous devriez faire soigner votre doigt, lieutenant. (L’homme, sans un mot, déverrouille la porte.) Lieutenant ? (À sa grande surprise, Reed se retourne.) Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ta place est dans une décharge, sale merde, répond Reed avant de disparaître.

#

Connor se laisse quelques jours pour analyser les informations qu’il vient d’obtenir. Il ne veut pas… faire peur à Hank. Il décide d’attendre le week-end pour lui en parler.

De façon encourageante – les humains l’interpréteraient peut-être comme un bon présage –, ils bouclent enfin leur enquête le vendredi matin. Connor a fini par retrouver la trace des androïdes. Hank, en remontant la piste du receleur, a obtenu le nom d’un criminel réputé pour sa violence et ses talents de maître chanteur. La suite est complètement abracadabrantesque. (C’est la première fois que Connor utilise ce mot, mais le contexte lui semble idéal.) Un des PC200 s’était lié d’amitié, ou peut-être davantage, avec une petite frappe habituée du commissariat. La petite frappe en question a été blessée quelques jours après la Marche, pendant le pillage qui a suivi l’évacuation de Détroit. Ne sachant que faire, le PC200 l’a ramené à sa bande, dirigée par le maître chanteur. Ce dernier y a vu une occasion d’acquérir un nouvel homme à tout faire, efficace et facilement remplaçable. Il a soigné la petite frappe, puis déclaré au PC200 que ce dernier avait une dette envers lui, et que la petite frappe serait détenue en otage tant qu’elle ne serait pas remboursée.

Avec les témoignages des deux PC200, Connor et Hank obtiennent l’autorisation d’arrêter le maître chanteur. Fowler n’hésite pas à leur en donner les moyens. Ils encerclent le QG et capturent la bande entière. C’est une bonne journée.

De retour au commissariat, Connor se connecte à son ordinateur et rédige en 3,47 minutes tous les rapports et documents nécessaires à la suite de la procédure.

— S’il n’y avait personne, je te roulerais un gros palot, plaisante Hank.

Connor sourit et ne dit rien.

Ils effectuent un rapide débriefing avec Fowler, qui les renvoie ensuite chez eux en leur ordonnant de ne pas repointer leur nez avant lundi matin.

Parfait.

Arrivés chez eux – chez _eux_ , se répète Connor, pas « la maison de Hank » –, Connor accepte que Hank commande une pizza et un banquet d’autres plats désastreux pour son cholestérol, histoire de fêter leur victoire. Ils s’effondrent dans le canapé. Connor laisse Hank s’empiffrer en silence, répondant de temps à autre à ses plaisanteries, savourant sa bonne humeur. Hank touche à peine à sa bière. Il en est réduit à une, parfois deux doses d’alcool par jour, sans sembler en souffrir.

Connor, dans sa moitié de canapé, replie ses jambes sous lui et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. Il veut la position la moins menaçante possible avant d’entamer la conversation. Hank repose le dernier brownie à moitié mangé, s’avouant vaincu. Sumo, après avoir obtenu quelques miettes du festin, somnole sur le tapis.

— Hank ?

— Mmmh ?

— Je veux rester ici, dans cette maison.

Hank se lèche distraitement les doigts, sans le regarder.

— Oui, on en a déjà discuté…

— Je veux rester ici pour toujours.

Cette fois, il a réussi à attirer son attention. Hank se tourne à moitié vers lui d’un air surpris, content et hésitant.

— « Toujours », c’est un grand mot…

— Je veux rester ici avec toi.

— Oh. (Hank détourne le regard et se passe la main sur les cheveux, qu’il a pris l’habitude d’attacher depuis que Connor les as coupés. Il rougit.) Merci, Connor. Qu’est-ce qui te prend, tu me fais du rentre-dedans ? plaisante-t-il.

— Oui, dit Connor parce que Hank est parfois très obtus.

Il se demande si son ami va détourner la conversation avec une nouvelle plaisanterie. Il décide que le moyen le plus sûr de lui dire tout ce qu’il a à dire est de ne pas s’arrêter.

— Je t’aime beaucoup, Hank. Je t’aime plus que tout au monde.

Ça, il en est certain à 100%. Il s’excuse mentalement envers Sumo.

— Je n’ai pas de moyens de comparaison, mais je suis à peu près sûr que tu es ma personne spéciale. (Il se lance.) Que je suis amoureux de toi.

— Connor…

— Non, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes de mon inexpérience et que tu aimerais que je découvre de nouvelles choses, que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour moi. Tu veux que je sois heureux. Parce que tu es mon ami. Et peut-être un peu plus. J’ai tort ?

Hank s’est redressé et ne le quitte pas des yeux, le visage impassible.

— Non.

Connor sent sa LED passer rapidement du bleu au jaune au rouge au jaune au bleu. C’est plus difficile qu’il ne s’y attendait.

— Je veux la même chose aussi. Parce que tu es mon ami. Mais je suis partagé parce que, de façon égoïste… (« Égoïste », un nouveau mot, là aussi.)… j’aimerais que tu sois heureux avec moi. J’aimerais que les choses continuent comme elles sont. Peut-être un peu différemment, si tu es d’accord. Mais j’aimerais avoir la certitude… la certitude… (Il se retient de le répéter une troisième fois. Il est un androïde haut de gamme, pas un vieux PC rempli de bugs.)… que tu ne vas pas me dire, un jour, que tu veux passer à autre chose. Changer de métier. Déménager. Partir d’ici. Me laisser.

Il s’arrête. Il avait préparé beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres phrases, mais elles lui semblent finalement inutiles. Il étudie Hank, qui déglutit. Qui, au bout d’une minute, ouvre la bouche. La referme. La rouvre.

— Différemment comment ?

Connor rejoue la conversation dans sa tête.

— Je ne sais pas. D’après mes recherches, les préférences des gens dans ce domaine sont extrêmement variables. Je ne suis pas non plus équipé pour toutes les possibilités. J’ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer par des marques d’affection courantes. Se tenir la main. S’enlacer. Dormir ensemble. S’embrasser.

— Tu me proposes de devenir mon petit-copain ? demande Hank comme s’il avait du mal à l’entendre et/ou à le comprendre.

— Je _te_ demande de devenir _mon_ petit-copain, corrige Connor qui sait que Hank redoute énormément de l’exploiter.

À ses paroles, un énorme sourire apparaît sur le visage de Hank.

— Un jour, il faudra que j’envoie des fleurs aux concepteurs de ton logiciel de négociation, déclare-t-il. Désolé, non, ce n’était pas le moment… Tu es sûr ? Que tu veux d’un vieux bougon comme moi ?

Connor est soulagé qu’il n’ait pas employé de mots comme « ivrogne » ou « bon à rien ». Il hoche la tête.

— Je pense qu’après t’avoir connu, le reste du monde me semblerait très ennuyeux, répond-il à moitié sérieusement.

Il lui tend la main. Hank la regarde, puis regarde son visage, puis la prend.

— C’est ce truc d’androïde, là ? Quand vous vous connectez ? (Connor n’y avait pas pensé, mais il doit reconnaître que le geste y ressemble.) Tu peux, heu, enlever ta peau, si tu en as envie.

Connor hausse un sourcil.

— Tu essaies déjà de me déshabiller ?

— Petit couillon.

En souriant, Connor résorbe sa couche épidermique. Avec un humain, le contact ne varie pas beaucoup, mais la symbolique est plutôt… agréable. Il regarde Hank faire jouer leurs doigts entrelacés.

— Merde, Connor. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué. Mais… chier… tu es incroyable. Tu es merveilleux. Je n’irai nulle part. Je ne te laisserai jamais, si tu veux de moi. J’ai juste peur de tout faire rater.

— Un individu peu recommandable m’a dit que la condition humaine, c’est que rien n’est jamais sûr et que tout le monde doute de tout, réplique Connor.

— Je vois qu’il y a des choses qui ne vont pas changer, observe Hank.

Connor lui sourit.

— Alors, tu es mon petit-copain ?

Hank lève les yeux au plafond.

— Oui, Connor. Je suis ton petit-copain.

— Je peux me rapprocher ?

Hank lâche sa main et soulève son bras pour que Connor puisse se glisser dessous. Il vient s’appuyer contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule. C’est étrange, mais ce n’est pas inconfortable.

— Je suis aussi amoureux de toi, déclare Hank, plus courageux maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus face-à-face. Désolé si je ne l’ai pas dit plus tôt.

— Ce n’est pas grave, Hank.

— Et je vais avoir besoin de souvent, très souvent, te demander si tu es sûr que tu as envie de faire certaines choses ou d’autres. Promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais rien juste pour me faire plaisir, supplie-t-il.

— Oh, non ! Moi qui ai tellement l’habitude de t’obéir au doigt et à l’œil, répond platement Connor.

— Touché, admet Hank.

Connor sent un gloussement lui secouer la poitrine. Il ne savait même pas que son modèle en était capable.

Ils restent un long moment assis en silence, Hank caressant timidement les cheveux de Connor. Ce dernier peut voir leur reflet dans l’écran de la télévision, en face d’eux. Ils ont l’air très humain, malgré le clignotement de sa LED. Hank, après quelques minutes, lui embrasse le sommet du crâne. Puis il lui prend la main – toujours nue – et la porte à ses lèvres. Connor le regarde faire, curieux. Pour lui, ce n’est qu’une sensation comme une autre, mais Hank semble la savourer.

— J’ai trois millions de questions, dit Hank.

— D’accord, répond Connor.

— Mais j’ai tout le temps pour les poser.

#

Finalement, au bout d’une demi-heure dans le canapé, Sumo vient réclamer leur attention de façon urgente. Après l’avoir fait sortir, ils reprennent leurs activités habituelles, comme si rien n’avait vraiment changé. Sauf que, tandis qu’ils ramassent les restes du déjeuner, Hank l’enlace et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Puis, alors que Hank s’assoit par terre pour trier sa collection de disques, Connor le rejoint et appuie sa cuisse contre la sienne, avant d’attaquer le montage des boutons sur une chemise qu’il a cousue pour Hank. (Il va falloir qu’il investisse dans une machine à coudre.)

De temps à autre, Hank le regarde comme si… Connor n’a pas vraiment de comparaison adéquate dans sa banque de données. Comme si Connor était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu’il ait jamais reçu, peut-être. Comme s’il n’en croyait pas sa chance. Connor est soulagé de ne lire aucun regret sur son visage même si, objectivement, il ne voit pas pourquoi il en aurait. (Mais les humains sont bizarres.)

Ils passent un après-midi et une soirée tranquilles, chacun plongé dans leurs activités, échangeant des sourires de temps à autre. Après le dîner, timidement, Hank lui demande s’il veut se coucher tout de suite.

— Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu veux me faire des choses éhontées ? demande Connor.

Hank rougit, bafouille et proteste que non. Connor hausse les sourcils.

— Juste te tenir dans mes bras, marmonne Hank.

C’est logique. Connor n’aurait aucun problème à rester enlacé debout pendant des heures, mais les muscles humains n’ont pas la même endurance. Il s’assoit au bord du lit pendant que Hank se déshabille. Ce dernier, torse nu, lui tourne le dos le temps d’enfiler un T-shirt. Connor se demande s’il est embarrassé. Il ne voit pas pourquoi. Il est curieux de voir à quoi ressemble Hank sous tous les angles.

— Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama ?

— Oh, je n’en ai pas. J’ai l’habitude de garder mes vêtements quand je passe en veille. (Connor incline la tête.) Mais tu préféreras sûrement me serrer contre toi dans une tenue plus confortable. Tu peux peut-être me prêter une tenue appropriée ?

Hank lui passe un autre de ses T-shirts, bien trop grand, et un caleçon propre avec un cordon pour le resserrer à la taille. Il détourne pudiquement les yeux tandis que Connor ôte ses vêtements et les pose proprement sur une chaise, avant de se rhabiller. Ils se glissent tous les deux sous la couette.

— Tu veux que j’éteigne la lumière ? demande Connor.

— Pas tout de suite.

De nouveau, Hank soulève son bras et Connor vient se glisser dessous.

— Je peux poser quelques questions ?

— Bien sûr, Hank.

— C’est surtout… par rapport à ce que tu attends de moi ?

— Quotidiennement, pas grand-chose de plus qu’avant, dit sincèrement Connor. D’un point de vue émotionnel, j’ai surtout besoin d’une confirmation orale régulière de ton engagement et de tes intentions concernant le futur. Je pense qu’une fois par semaine suffira amplement. (Il peut sentir Hank pouffer dans ses cheveux.) J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

— Oui, mais c’était adorable.

— Oh. Dans le bon sens, j’espère.

— Oui.

— Bien. J’aimerais aussi que tu ne t’engages pas dans d’autres relations romantiques, et que tu sois honnête avec moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Je crois que c’est la procédure standard. Et de ton côté ?

— Pas de papouilles au boulot, répond Hank.

— Pas de démonstrations d’affection dans le cadre professionnel. Compris.

— Et que tu me dises si quelque chose ne va pas, toi aussi.

— J’avais déjà compris que c’était un point important, Hank. Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, toi aussi ?

— Que tu restes comme tu es, répond Hank en lui embrassant les cheveux. Et un maximum de « démonstrations d’affection ».

— Du sexe ?

— Ce n’est pas… une obligation, si tu n’as pas envie.

— La situation ne s’est jamais présentée. Je possède l’équipement nécessaire, en tant que moyen de persuasion, mais je ne l’ai jamais utilisé. C’est une fonction secondaire moins développée que chez d’autres modèles et il faudrait que je télécharge la clef d’activation, et peut-être des mises à jour…

— Connor. On peut en parler demain ?

— Bien sûr.

Hank pousse un grognement, s’installe plus confortablement sur les oreillers et guide Connor jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit sur sa poitrine, au lieu de lui couper la circulation du bras. Connor peut entendre son cœur battre avec la régularité d’un métronome. Le bruit est très différent de sa propre pompe pectorale.

— Hank, murmure Connor.

— Mmh ?

— On peut essayer de s’embrasser ?

— Sûr ?

— Oui.

Connor se redresse et, après un instant d’hésitation, gigote pour remonter à hauteur du visage de Hank, qui le regarde faire d’un air amusé.

— Arrête de rire.

— Oui, monsieur mon petit-ami.

Comme Hank ne bouge pas, Connor se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis ne bouge pas.

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose.

Au bout de vingt secondes, il se redresse.

— Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, dans les films.

Hank tremble violemment et Connor met un instant avant de comprendre qu’il se retient de rire. Il lui donne une tape sur le bras.

— Tu pourrais participer.

Hank lève la main et la pose sur sa joue. Il la caresse un moment, avant d’attirer le visage de Connor vers le sien. Cette fois, quand leurs bouches se touchent, les lèvres de Hank bougent lentement. Sa barbe chatouille les senseurs maxillaires de Connor. Température : 37,6°C, analyse-t-il. Il est soudain curieux de savoir ce qu’il pourrait apprendre sur Hank, à part le détail de son ADN. Instinctivement, il ouvre la bouche. Hank en fait de même. Leurs langues s’effleurent et un déluge d’informations inonde le processeur de Connor. [ _…neutrophiles_ _63 % 5698/mm3_ _Polynucléaires éosinophiles_ _1.36% 236/mm3_ _Polynucléaires basophiles_ _0,5 % 88/mm3_ _Lymphocytes_ _26 % 1250/mm3_ _Monocytes_ _7.36…_ ] Avec un hoquet de surprise, il se recule.

— Tu as un sérieux problème de triglycérides, bafouille-t-il.

Cette fois, le rire de Hank fait résonner sa poitrine sous les doigts de Connor.

— Tu veux réessayer ?

— Oui.

La deuxième fois est moins surprenante. Connor sait à quoi s’attendre. Il explore la bouche de Hank avec curiosité, traquant des données infinies. Son dentifrice. Des traces de son dîner, de son déjeuner et même de son petit-déjeuner. Le café âcre du commissariat. De la poussière. Des fibres de vêtement. Un peu d’encre – il utilise encore parfois de vieux stylos à roulement bille. Des déchets de combustion d’essence. Le gel d‘entretien que Connor met dans ses cheveux. Des…

Hank le repousse, les joues rougies, les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Oh.

— Allez, dodo pour ce soir.

Il repositionne Connor dans leur position précédente, puis tend la main pour éteindre la lumière.

— Bonne nuit, Connor.

— Bonne nuit, Hank.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, le souffle de Hank devient plus régulier. Connor ferme les yeux et passe en mode veille.

###


	8. Chapter 8

Hank a toujours pensé que l’expression « être sur son nuage » est gnangnan, ridicule, de quoi en attraper des caries – mais Hank, il semblerait, est un abruti.

Durant les semaines qui suivent leur… _arrangement_ , avec Connor, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire comme un con. Il a des papillons dans le ventre. À chaque fois que Connor le regarde et lui sourit, il sent sa frousse reculer, se résorber, et une petite voix qu’il ne connaissait pas encore, ou qu’il avait oubliée, lui murmurer : _peut-être que_ ?

Pour être franc, il ne peut s’empêcher, les premiers temps, de flipper au point d’en avoir les paumes moites. Connor le regarde alors d’un air de dire : _arrête de faire l’idiot,_ et il se sent un peu mieux. Cette fois, il est résolu à ne pas tout faire foirer. Il se dit que Connor en vaut la peine. Il se demande parfois s’il n’a pas été trop vite, en acceptant ce qu’il lui proposait, en lui révélant à quel point il tient à lui. Puis il se dit qu’ils ne sont pas _obligés_ d’aller vite. Qu’il n’est pas obligé de profiter au maximum de Connor avant que ce dernier, lassé de lui, de ses défauts, ne s’en aille. Il a du mal à se faire à cette idée mais, d’une façon tordue, le fait que Connor redoute la même chose lui fait du bien.

Il essaie de s’y habituer en couvrant l’androïde de compliments. Ses premières tentatives sont maladroites. Puis elles deviennent plus spontanées, plus sincères, et Connor, à sa façon, se détend, et Hank aussi. Il y a quelque chose de merveilleux à ne pas guetter le moindre signe d’approbation mais à se le voir donner, encore et encore, parce que Connor est persuadé qu’il le mérite. Hank en arrive à le croire.

D’où les putains de nuages et de papillons.

Il a l’impression de marcher sur un fil fragile qui se renforce de jour en jour.

Un matin, alors qu’il se réveille, pour une fois, avant Connor – qui « dort » comme un ange à côté de lui, les yeux clos, sur le dos, raide comme un balai, la main posée sur la hanche de Hank –, il comprend qu’il a retrouvé quelque chose à perdre, avec toutes les joies et les angoisses que cette idée entraîne. La panique vient pointer son vilain nez. Il la repousse. Connor est Connor : attentif, franc comme une enclume, entêté comme un bouledogue, et beaucoup plus facile à vivre que 99% des humains. S’il n’y arrive pas avec Connor, il n’y arrivera avec personne, et cette idée le met suffisamment en colère contre lui-même pour repousser les idées noires qui l’encerclent. Il en parle à Connor. Il en parle à sa psy. Merde, il en parle même à Ben. Et, jour après jour, il apprend à accepter qu’il est amoureux d’un androïde extraordinaire qui a l’air de l’aimer en retour.

Si quelqu’un lui avait annoncé ça, six mois plus tôt, il aurait sans doute ri avant de leur coller une mandale.

Ils prennent leur temps pour beaucoup de choses. Pour en parler aux amis de Connor. (Clancy tend la main vers Amélia en lui disant : « Aboule les 20$ ».) Pour commencer à se promener main dans la main. (Hank, qui s’était toujours cru peu romantique, découvre qu’il adore ces moments, même s’il ne niera jusqu’à sa mort. Connor n’est pas dupe.) Pour l’annoncer officieusement à Fowler. (Ce dernier grommelle : « Raison de plus pour que Connor reste consultant, je ne serai pas obligé de le rapporter ».) Pour être bien d’accord sur ce qu’ils attendent l’un de l’autre…

Notamment au pieu.

Hank est prêt à continuer comme ils le font jusqu’ici, quitte à profiter de ses jeudis soir pour évacuer sa « frustration », mais Connor répond qu’il est curieux concernant le reste, puis lui sourit lentement, en battant des cils, et Hank se dit qu’il est foutu, complètement foutu.

Ils décident de pousser les choses un peu plus en s’embrassant autre part que sur la bouche. Hank, les premiers temps, insiste pour qu’ils restent au-dessus de la ceinture. Il s’avère rapidement que Connor ne tire pas de plaisir particulier de leurs échanges, mais qu’il est fasciné par ce qu’il parvient à analyser sur le corps de Hank.

D’accord.

Ce n’est pas le genre d’enthousiasme que Hank attendait mais, tandis que Connor lui mordille les tétons puis lui laisse une série de suçons sur le ventre, il décide qu’il serait vraiment _dommage_ d’y voir un problème, alors que Connor lui propose régulièrement d’ôter son caleçon pour analyser ses organes génitaux.

— D’accord, d’accord, cède-t-il un soir après une heure d’embrassades diverses qui lui mettent le _feu aux couilles_. Tu es sûr ?

— Hank, s’il s’agit de modestie, j’ai déjà perçu au travers de tes vêtements que tu sembles très honorablement proportionné, peut-être même dans le quartile supérieur de la population américaine, répond le petit enfoiré.

— Ça te ferait au moins taire, marmonne Hank.

— Je prends note que tu ne sembles pas opposé à des jeux érotiques impliquant le fait de me bâillonner. Je peux ?

Hank le laisse repousser l’élastique de son caleçon pour dégager son sexe. Il tressaille au contact des doigts tièdes et fermes de Connor, dont les dernières phalanges sont nues, dénuées de leur peau artificielle. Ce n’est pas systématique, juste un choix personnel de Connor de temps à autre. Hank n’y voit pas de problème.

La LED passe du bleu au jaune et Hank pousse un grognement.

— C’est vraiment le moment de faire des statistiques ?

— En l’occurrence, il s’agit de calculs mécaniques, lui répond Connor et _putain_ Hank a développé un kink chelou pour son vocabulaire technique.

Connor se penche pour embrasser l’extrémité de son gland. Hank resserre sa prise sur son oreiller, des deux côtés de sa tête. La bouche de Connor est plus tiède qu’une bouche humaine, de quelques degrés. De la même façon, sa salive possède une texture plus épaisse et n’a aucun goût. Hank s’y est vite habitué. En cet instant précis, il n’y accorde pas beaucoup d’importance. Non, vraiment pas.

— Mmmh, dit pensivement Connor, comme s’il étudiait une victime éventrée.

Il poursuit son expérience en léchant la bite de Hank depuis ses couilles jusqu’au méat et Hank ne gémit pas. Non. Pas du tout.

— La pression sanguine locale est assez impressionnante.

— _Connor._

— Excuse-moi, Hank. Je te néglige.

Connor l’explore ensuite avec ses doigts, caressant ses testicules, finissant de repousser délicatement son prépuce. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi sexy, songe confusément Hank. Il retient un nouveau bruit quand Connor l’enserre dans sa main, testant la fermeté qui le fait le plus réagir. Son côté scientifique rend Hank complètement fou.

Connor le lâche soudainement.

— Je pense que c’est l’occasion de tester ce lubrifiant que j’ai commandé, dit-il joyeusement en se penchant vers la table de nuit.

Hank a dû l’empêcher d’acheter cinq marques différentes pour les comparer. Il n’est pas sûr que Connor ne les ait pas commandées en cachette dans son dos.

Connor en étale une noisette sur ses doigts et revient au travail. Hank pousse un juron. La pression est délicieuse, différente d’avec sa propre main. Étrangère.

— Comme ça ? demande Connor.

— Mmh-mmh.

— Tu préférerais un autre rythme ?

— … non… mmh… continue comme ça…

Connor s’exécute et Hank n’entend plus sa propre respiration et le bruit décadent – _shlick, shlick_ – de la main de son androïde sur son sexe. Il se mord les lèvres. C’est bon. C’est _très_ bon.

Il entrouvre les yeux. Connor est installé entre ses jambes, la tête penchée, les yeux intenses. D’où il est, Hank peut voir sa nuque délicate et la galaxie de taches de rousseurs qui recouvre ses épaules. Connor se passe la langue sur les lèvres et Hank _gronde_. Connor relève la tête et sourit. Sa mèche de cheveux rebelles effleure son front.

— J’en déduis que ma prestation te convient, jusqu’ici ?

Et ce sont juste ses _doigts_ , songe Hank avec un mouvement de bassin involontaire. Connor accélère son mouvement.

— Pas trop vite… si tu ne veux pas que je finisse…

— Oh, non, ce serait dommage, ronronne Connor.

Hank se sent brusquement totalement à sa merci – et il adore ça.

Connor finit par le relâcher, se baisse, joue avec son gland quelques secondes – de la langue, des lèvres – avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Hank exhale bruyamment. Il y a des années qu’on ne lui a pas fait de pipe, il avait oublié à quel point c’était bon. Il savoure la sensation une bonne minute. Connor manque peut-être d’expérience, mais il l’explore avec une minutie et une concentration qui compensent – largement – sa fraîcheur. Hank finit par se redresser sur les coudes pour l’observer. Connor n’a pas fermé les yeux mais son regard est vague, comme s’il était perdu dans sa tête. Il empoigne la base du sexe de Hank pour le maintenir en place. Hank se sent glisser et pulser entre ses doigts couverts de lubrifiant. C’est une sensation délicieusement obscène.

Puis Connor, toujours le parfait perfectionniste, essaie de l’avaler plus profondément. Hank sait qu’anatomiquement, Connor en est capable et qu’il ne peut pas lui faire mal – ils en ont discuté –, mais ne peut se retenir de poser une main sur sa tête.

— Connor, tu n’es pas obligé…

Connor repousse sa main et, histoire que les choses soient bien claires, lui saisit le poignet et le plaque contre le matelas. Merde, Hank avait oublié à quel point le petit con était costaud. Sa bite, déjà au paradis, redouble d’enthousiasme à cette idée. Il sent la gorge de Connor, tiède et humide et étroite, se resserrer autour de lui. _Fuck_. Des taches noires lui dansent devant les yeux.

Il pousse un bruit peu glorieux qui doit ressembler à :

— Gnnmf.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

Connor suce et suce et suce, le nez dans ses poils pubiens, et Hank voit des étoiles.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il ose à peine respirer de peur de s’être froissé un muscle ou cinq sous l’intensité de son orgasme. Connor le relâche lentement. Hank murmure en sentant son sexe hypersensible glisser le long de ses lèvres mouillées. Merde. Il n’a même pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Il a joui droit dans sa…

Connor se redresse en faisant claquer sa langue comme un putain de sommelier. Sa bouche est luisante de lubrifiant.

— Intéressant, dit-il simplement. Il va falloir que je renouvelle l’expérience. Probablement de façon régulière.

Hank enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller.

Fou-tu.

#

— Je pense que je vais accepter la proposition de Joy, annonce Connor un peu avant la fin du mois d’avril.

Ils sont au poste, en train de finir la rédaction laborieuse de plusieurs rapports sur des affaires sans importance. Eh oui, la vie de flic n’est pas toujours glamour.

Hank essaie de ne pas regarder trop souvent la photo que Connor a épinglée sur son panneau pense-bête. C’est Daphné qui l’a prise un samedi après-midi où ils se sont croisés au parc. Connor sourit à l’objectif, enserrant le cou de Sumo, pendant que Hank, pris par surprise, tire à moitié la tronche. À chaque fois que Hank l’aperçoit, il rougit.

Reed, bien entendu, n’a pas pu s’empêcher de faire une remarque, quelque chose comme :

— Ca y est, l’andro, tu lui suces officiellement la bite, au vieux ?

Ce à quoi Connor a mystérieusement répondu :

— Oui, grâce à vous, lieutenant Reed. Tous mes remerciements.

D’accoooooord ? Il n’a pas voulu s’expliquer à Hank, qui a décidé qu’il valait peut-être mieux ne pas savoir.

Il revient à la conversation actuelle.

— Tu t’es décidé, alors ?

— Oui. J’espère simplement que tu ne m’en voudras pas. Je travaillerai sans doute moins ici. Nos interactions seront diminuées.

Hank repousse fermement la vague noire qui lui envahit le ventre. Non. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne verra pas Connor tous les jours, qu’il ne le serrera pas contre lui toutes les nuits.

— Tu vois ça comment ? Vous en avez parlé avec Joy ?

— Je voudrais négocier ma présence au commissariat avec le capitaine Fowler. S’il est d’accord, j’aimerais être ici deux ou trois jours par semaine. (Hank se détend et se traite intérieurement de con.) Outre le fait que cela assurera des revenus à l’entreprise, le temps que nous trouvions nos premiers clients, j’ai envie de continuer à travailler avec toi. (Connor penche la tête sur le côté, sa LED passant au jaune, comme s’il étudiait une question qu’il souhaitait lui poser.) Tu ne veux pas venir travailler avec nous, alors ?

Heureusement que les deux bureaux les séparent, parce que Hank aimerait le prendre dans ses bras et l’embrasser jusqu’à ce que Connor proteste que le lieu et l’endroit ne sont pas convenables à de telles activités.

— Naaan. Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Et puis… (Il regarde autour de lui.) J’aime ce putain d’endroit craignos.

— Je crois qu’il t’aime bien aussi, dit Connor.

Connor prend un rendez-vous avec Fowler pour faire le point sur la situation. Hank utilise l’excuse qu’il aimerait savoir ce qu’il va advenir de son partenaire pour s’incruster dans la réunion. Fowler ne fait pas de commentaire.

— Je m’y attendais, dit-il quand Connor le met au courant de sa décision. J’en ai parlé aux grosses pointures. Ils ont râlé mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. En fait, j’ai trouvé un bon arrangement. (Fowler, du menton, désigne une pile de dossiers sur sa table.) J’ai plusieurs androïdes qui vont se présenter au concours d’officier. S’ils le réussissent, les pontes veulent les faire transiter par ici avant de les redispatcher dans d’autres postes. Vous seriez, tous les deux, des sortes de formateurs officieux pour… (Il parcourt un mémo posé sur la pile.)… « faciliter leur intégration sociale en cette période de tension ».

— Je vais ENCORE babysitter des androïdes ?! proteste Hank.

Mollement. Il proteste mollement.

— La ferme, Anderson, réplique Fowler avec le même manque de conviction. Sinon, je fais travailler Connor avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Hank grogne. Connor met les détails au point avec Fowler. Les androïdes ne prendraient leurs fonctions qu’en septembre, ce qui leur laisse encore trois mois à travailler exclusivement ensemble. Ensuite, Connor passerait un mois entier au poste, puis trois jours par semaine sur des affaires variées, selon ce qui se présente.

Connor est très satisfait de la situation. Hank, malgré une conscience aiguë des changements qui vont en résulter, ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir bêtement fier de son petit androïde. Eurgh.

— Je vais prévenir Joy, dit Connor en regagnant son bureau. Il faut fixer une date pour l’immatriculation, trouver un local, nous déclarer aux impôts…

— Hé, n’oublie pas que tu as un boulot ! Tu comptes tirer au flanc ?

Connor le regarde, puis lui _tire la langue_.

— Je vous assure que je suis entièrement capable de faire les deux en même temps, lieutenant Anderson.

#

Le même soir, ils sont en train de se tripoter au plumard quand Connor lui déclare qu’il voudrait essayer autre chose. Hank dresse l’oreille – et la queue. Il ne va pas faire semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

— Je voudrais augmenter la sensibilité de mes récepteurs sensoriels de 30%, explique Connor. Ça ne modifierait pas, en soi, la qualité des informations que j’enregistrerais, mais ça les rendrait plus intenses.

— Pas au point d’être douloureux ? vérifie Hank.

— Non. En soi, ces informations ne sont ni agréables, ni désagréables, mais en les couplant avec ta présence et le fait que ce sera toi qui les provoqueras, je pense que… (Une microseconde d’hésitation.)… j’aimerais plutôt ça.

— À ton service, annonce Hank.

Connor lui sourit. Puis il lui montre son poignet.

— Mon système d’analyse sensoriel n’est pas situé dans ma tête, comme pour les humains, mais dans mon thorax. (Sa voix ralentit, comme s’il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Hank protesterait bien mais, question blabla technique, il n’est pas au top. C’est sans doute pour le mieux.) Je possède l’équivalent d’un système nerveux qui en part pour aller jusqu’à mes extrémités. J’ai… des zones sensibles, aux points d’embranchement, où le message est multiplié par le nombre d’informations reçues simultanément, avant d’être rééquilibré de façon plus optimale. Si tu les stimules directement, je devrais expérimenter des sensations plus importantes.

— Tu as des zones érogènes, résume Hank appuyé sur un coude.

— On pourrait dire ça comme ça. Le message en lui-même ne sera pas sexuel, mais devrait être agréable. (Connor lui montre les zones en question, à l’intérieur de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, puis à la base de son cou, là où battrait un pouls s’il y en avait un.) Il y en a d’autres, mais qui demanderaient une intervention interne mécanique. Il faudrait que tu me démontes pour les atteindre, explique-t-il.

— Nope, dit Hank.

— C’est ce que je pensais. On essaie ?

Connor fait ce qu’il a à faire, puis indique à Hank qu’il peut commencer. Ce dernier porte son poignet à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser.

Ce n’est pas à proprement parler… sexuel, en effet, songe-t-il un quart d’heure plus tard, alors qu’il est en train de mordiller le cou de Connor tout en massant son poignet du bout du pouce. Il a déjà vu les organes génitaux de Connor – très esthétiques, par ailleurs – et, avec sa cuisse, il peut sentir qu’il ne se passe strictement rien de ce côté. Connor lui a expliqué qu’il avait besoin d’un logiciel spécial, pour ça, et… eh bien, ils n’en sont pas encore là.

En attendant, l’androïde se love contre lui en ronronnant comme un chaton, la bouche entrouverte, et Hank le dévore des yeux. D’habitude, Connor n’est pas très réactif à leurs ébats, ce qui le frustre un peu. Mais en cet instant, tandis que Hank lui masse ses fichus embranchements, puis, parfois, _presse_ un peu plus fort, il papillonne des cils et laisse échapper des phrases inachevées. Hank est même sûr qu’il peut sentir sa pompe à thirium accélérer dans sa poitrine.

— Comme ça ?

— Mmh… Hank…

— Tu aimes ça ?

— C’est… (Connor soupire, sans doute pour réguler sa température interne ou un truc dans le genre.)… inattendu… je ne… je ne…

— Tu quoi ?

— Je ne m’attendais pas… à ça… oh ! (Hank retire son pouce, avec lequel il a appuyé fermement sur la base de son cou.) Non, recommence…

Kinky.

Il passe ensuite trente minutes à lui masser les chevilles et, d’accord, il n’avait jamais eu grand intérêt pour les pieds de ses partenaires, mais les choses vont changer.

Au bout de deux heures de palpations divers, Connor, les yeux clos, se contente de pousser des bruits inarticulés, mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Hank ne l’a jamais vu aussi détendu de sa vie. Il soupçonne l’androïde d’avoir, consciemment ou pas, désactivé ses fonctions motrices pour se concentrer sur ses récepteurs.

— Connor. _Connor._

— Mmmh… nnh. Mmh ?

— Je continuerai bien toute la nuit, mon amour, mais j’ai besoin d’un minimum de sommeil, dit-il affectueusement.

— Mmh… oh. Excuse-moi, Hank. Mon horloge interne semble s’être mise hors tension. Je vais rabaisser ma sensibilité.

— Attends. Juste une minute.

Avant qu’il ne puisse s’exécuter, Hank le saisit par le cou pour l’embrasser, et _presse_ là où il sait désormais presser. Connor se liquéfie contre lui.

Hank se dégage, satisfait. Connor cligne des yeux puis, imperceptiblement, retrouve sa raideur habituelle. Il sourit à Hank pendant que ce dernier éteint la lumière.

— Expérience concluante ? demande Hank en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

— Entièrement. La prochaine fois, j’aimerais faire varier le pourcentage pour voir si le résultat sera différent.

Hank pousse un grognement amusé.

— Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire griller le cerveau.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Hank. Mais tu es libre d’essayer.

#

**ÉPILOGUE – Septembre 2039**

Hank pousse un bâillement avant de se gratter la barbe. Ils reviennent de deux semaines en Californie et il sérieusement dépassé l’âge de rouler toute la nuit. Même si, techniquement, c’est Connor qui a conduit, son dos supporte mal 24h de voiture. Peut-être qu’ils prendront l’avion, la prochaine fois. Ce ne sera pas la même chose d’écouter sa musique chérie avec des écouteurs, mais ce sera plus confortable.

Connor a rendez-vous le lendemain pour obtenir les clefs de son nouveau bureau avec Joy. En attendant, ils sont au commissariat, sur le point de récupérer leur première portée – pardon, leur premier groupe d’androïde.

Hank se demande s’il pourra les utiliser pour torturer Reed. Ou utiliser Reed pour voir s’ils ont l’étoffe des vrais officiers.

Connor relève la tête de son ordinateur.

— Ils sont là, souffle-t-il. Avec Fowler.

Hank se retourne. Et…

Oh non.

Non. Non non non.

_Non._

Il y a trois androïdes. Identiques. Tous du même modèle. Du modèle de _Connor_.

Non, pas exactement. Ils sont plus grands, plus carrés, plus durs. Hank est perturbé de voir qu’ils ont aussi les yeux gris, pâles comme la mort. À côté d’eux, Connor semble presque fragile. Non, aucun moyen de les confondre.

Fowler a l’air réjoui de les prendre de court, l’enfoiré.

— Anderson, Connor. Voici Archibald, Lloyd et John. Je les laisse entre vos mains compétentes, jubile-t-il.

Connor est déjà en train de tendre la main aux trois connards, qui portent tous l’uniforme d’agents de terrain. Hank plisse les yeux, cherchant à les différencier. Merde. Ils ont tous les trois la même tache de rousseur sur la joue gauche.

— Vous devez être les modèles RK900 qui ont été trouvés dans les entrepôts de CyberLife, babille Connor. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

— C’est un plaisir, monsieur, dit celui du milieu en le saluant.

Sa voix est plus froide que celle de Connor, mais assez semblable pour que Hank sache qu’il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour s’y faire. Il cache son visage dans ses mains.

— Merde, Anderson, tu te fabriques une armée ? lance Reed de son bureau.

— Je ne comprends pas votre référence, lieutenant, répond placidement celui de droite. Une armée de trois personnes me semble objectivement peu efficace. De plus, il n’entre pas dans nos attributions d’intervenir dans le cadre de situations militaires. Si vous vouliez bien relire le paragraphe 5, alinéa 3-iii du code de déontologie policière, vous verrez que notre mission principale concerne la défense et la protection de la population, uniquement dans un objectif de maintien de la paix. Je peux vous en réimprimer les 327 pages, si vous le désirez.

L’androïde de gauche fait un putain de clin d’œil à Connor. Non. Hank a rêvé.

Connor sourit.

— Eh bien, messieurs, si nous commencions par un tour du commissariat ?

###

FIN


End file.
